


Moonlight Melody

by LullabyForACat12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Felix is a sweetheart, I'm writing woochan for a living, It's a cute story about two guys falling in love and their friends cheering in the background, M/M, there's also some actions :')
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyForACat12/pseuds/LullabyForACat12
Summary: There are fields as far as the eye can see. The city is an hour's walk away. There is only one road and it leads mainly to the Kim family estate. So how is it that Woojin finds two young men passed out there?orWoojin is a human who ends up befriending supernatural beings called Vengeances.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin ?, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N ?, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 111





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonlight Melody](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567127) by LullabyForACat. 



🌙

"Hyung... It's cold. » Hyunjin whined as he watched the moon high in the sky. He shook his uncovered arms around him, not daring to pull his hands out from under his armpits to clear his face from his hair a little too long. He turned his gaze to the blond who stood opposite him, to the left of the door they were guarding.

"I told you to take a vest," he replied, stuffing his face into the false wolf fur that protruded from his jacket. He was much more covered than Hyunjin, but he still had the tip of his nose and ears red.

The night was already well advanced. It was complete silence in the fields. There was no locust and they had not seen any wild animals for a good hour now. There was only them and the night, watching over them and them watching over the entrance to the sanctuary. Almost everyone slept inside; Hyunjin would have liked to do the same.

He grimaced. He should have listened to his eldest when he had told him four hours earlier to think about covering up before starting their rounds. A squall rose and he shuddered. He was about to complain again when the blond ordered him not to make any noise. His brown eyes were pleated, watching the surroundings carefully. He was tense, alert. Hyunjin soon imitated him.

This gust was not natural. It was full of magic.

"Chan...” Hyunjin murmured, unreassured. The blond barely glanced at him.

A howl erupted. Chan's fingers lit up and jets of electricity passed from finger to finger with restrained intensity. Hyunjin concentrated on the gravel at his feet and levitated it, forming a compact ball the size of his head.

There was nothing human about this howl. Nor animal. It was a powerful, violent sound, reflecting a dangerous rage. If the thing that had screamed like this approached the shrine, Chan and Hyunjin would have to fight.

Calm returned. Yet Hyunjin's heart did not calm down. He was scared. Of all the times he had been on duty, it was the first time he would face a threat. And not the least.

Another squall. The fields of lavender in front of them stirred, emitted a dark noise. A lightning bolt lit up the sky and crashed a few meters in front of them. It was not natural and barely controlled. Hyunjin guessed that the being who had invoked it was either not experienced or in poor condition. That was not a good sign.

Chan's electricity seemed to panic. Hyunjin left the field of gaze and turned to his superior. Chan had a pale skin but under the whitish light of the moon, his frightened expression, he had never seemed so white.

"Hyunjin. Go.”

“What? Chan!”

"Go home!”

Hyunjin startled. Chan had almost barked at him. he thrust his head between his shoulders like a turtle but did not wave to comply with the order. This annoyed the blond but despite this he took it upon himself to continue more calmly.

"Go home and stay safe. If I send the distress signal, seal the shrine and ask Minho to start the shaving procedure.”

"But what about you? You're going to die if we do this!”

“I would probably be dead by then. Stop talking and do what I say.”

Chan threw a few electric jets at his feet, forcing Hyunjin to retreat to the shrine's main gate. He opened it and pushed the youngest one inside before closing the door. Hyunjin stood for a moment staring at the door, where Chan had previously stood, and then, wiping his wet eyes, ran in the opposite direction. He hurried through the large garden, slaloming between the trees, cutting himself on some tall grass and dodging the animals that had taken refuge there. He finally arrived at the main building. He knocked violently at the door of the hanok*, praying that Minho would always be awakened.

The door finally opened.

"There's something out there!" he exclaimed, almost falling on the ceremony manager. "Chan wants us to shave if he dies!"

Minho arranged his hanbok and then turned to the altar on the other side of the entrance hall.

"You know what it was?”

“No. Just a howl and an uncontrolled light.”

Minho frowned. It was impossible. The last appearance had happened long before he was born. Last time... The clan had almost disappeared.

"A beast of Freud...”

He approached the altar and passed behind the large rectangular marble table. Carefully, he removed all the utensils on top of it as well as the flowers. He removed the silver slick and revealed the engravings usually invisible. It was quite complex, a lot of arabesques, a lot of flowers too and in the middle, surrounded by less than a dozen small regular circles, a large round moon.

Minho approached the bouquets of flowers he had laid on the ground and retrieved some branches of lavender. He then equipped himself with a bowl and a rosewood pestle and poured water and lavender petals into it. He started crushing the whole thing.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Hyunjin, trying to snatch the pestle from his hands. "You're going to kill Chan!”

“I'm just preparing the altar in case we must start the procedure.” Minho replied harshly, "Go wake Felix, I need his sun. Let the others sleep.”

Hyunjin let go of the older man's hand gently. He wouldn't dare kill Chan in his absence, right? No, they had been friends since they were child; it would probably be too hard for him.

He plunged into the hanok, crossing the corridors in search of Felix's room with a sun painted on the door. He passed his own room and then in front of two others before reaching the one he wanted. He slid the door and went in. Felix slept peacefully, covered by two plaids and surrounded by a dozen Pokémon stuffed animals. His phone charging was the only light source in the room.

"Felix...” Hyunjin whispered, shaking him by the shoulder. "Minho needs you, it's urgent."

Felix whined for a moment, turning to escape Hyunjin’s grasp. He forced him to get on his back and slapped him. The youngest eyes open with a sudden, shining a warm white light in the same way as his freckles.

"Hyunjin!" he groaned, wiping away the tear of pain that was running down his cheek. "What's going on?”

“Minho needs your sun at the altar. It's urgent.”

Felix just nodded before getting up, arranging the huge white t-shirt and blue shorts that served as his pajamas. He went out, walking slowly towards the entrance to the hanok. Hyunjin did not think he could bear so much slowness and began to push the blond to the destination.

Minho's mixture was now very uniform, only flowers remained their purple color. The master of ceremonies barely glanced at Felix. On the shelf hidden in the altar, he took two pots, one containing a black liquid and the other some grass. He opened the two pots but did not pour them into the main container.

"Felix, will you light up the pot?" Minho was incredibly sweet with Felix. Normally, Hyunjin was a little jealous, but tonight he didn't even think about it. Felix approached, now watching the container carefully.

"What is it for?”

“Medicine for an injured animal.”

Felix suddenly seemed fully awake. "Can I help you? Is that another fawn? Or a squirrel!”

“None of that. Just... Your sun, please.”

Felix pouted a little but still complied. His eyes moistened and soon a tear ran down his cheek. He retrieved it, and at the touch of his finger it began to shine, like his eyes in the dark. Minho poured the black liquid into the bowl and Felix dropped his tear into the whole thing. As soon as it encountered the black liquid, everything ignited. And as quickly, the fire goes out to make way for a thick, silvery mixture.

Hyunjin had never seen this before, Minho's potions never did that.

"Thank you, Felix. Go back to bed now.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Hyunjin watched Felix leave. How could he just obey Minho without question? Didn't he think it was weird that at more than at one in the morning Minho needed a potion? One containing his sun.

"Why did you lie to him?”

“Do you want me to tell him that his brother may have died by now?!”

"No. But... You could have told him that.... For God's sake, you made him help you prepare a bomb!”

“Hopefully, we won't have to use it.”

“Why don't you go out and help him?”

Minho sighed. He smoothed the left sleeve of his hanbok like every time he didn't like the situation.

"If Chan asked me to make a bomb, it's because he doesn't expect to win. You can't win alone against a Freud Beast.”

“Then you have to go back and help him!”

“Hyunjin...”

The young guard was about to turn around when a thud followed by an earthquake stopped him. Minho rushed across the altar and opened the main door of the hanok. The sky was no longer black background and stars; a huge white flash had split it in two.

The powers of a Vengeance returned to its first owner, the Moon.

"Oh, Luna...”

Chan couldn't... Chan couldn't be dead. Not already.

"Chan!" Hyunjin tried to rush into the garden to join the head of the guard outside the sanctuary, but Minho prevented him from doing so.

"We have a procedure to follow. Go back inside.”

“I'm sure he's fine! Maybe it wasn't him!”

Minho ignored Hyunjin and returned to the altar. It was so hard for him to do that. He would never see his best friend again; he wouldn't even have a body to bury. But Chan had made a choice and Minho would respect it.

He took the bowl, his hands trembling. Placing it well at the level of the moon engraved in the marble, he began to pour the liquid by uttering the ritual song that he had hoped never to have to use.

"Stop!" Hyunjin pushed the bowl to prevent the liquid from touching the engraved moon and it landed further away, spilling its container on the ground. Hyunjin tried to retrieve the few drops on the altar, but as soon as his skin met the liquid, it began to burn.

"No!" Minho tried to prevent Hyunjin from injuring himself, but Hyunjin continued to wipe the table despite the pain.

He was about to use his powers over the youngest to send him waltzing a little further when the sky lit up again with a white flash. Another Vengeance... No. The Beast was dead. Chan had succeeded. But at what cost?


	2. 2

🌙

Woojin was tired. When he agreed to stay with Changbin at his studio to listen to and judge his new songs, he didn't think he would be there for that long. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and he lived far from the city, compared to Changbin, he still had half an hour's drive.

"Thank you for dropping me off," Changbin said as he descended from Woojin's 4x4.

"You’re welcome.”

“Be careful on the road, it looked like a thunderstorm is brewing.”

Rumblings in the distance were hard to discern, but Woojin knew he would return home under the rain. A light appeared in the distance. Woojin said one last goodbye to the teenager and went back on the road.

The only good thing about the fact that it was so late is that in addition to finally being alone, Woojin was wrapped in absolute calm. It's like the whole world is on pause. He always took advantage of those moments to recharge, clear his head and rest. He also sometimes drowsy as he did now. That was certainly the reason why it took him a long time to realize that he was driving straight towards two bodies lying in the middle of the road.

He suddenly braked, violently turning the steering wheel to the left in the hope of avoiding them. His car stopped; the hood stuck in the lavender rods. He blamed himself for a short moment for having damaged the plants and then remembered the two guys.

He hurried out of his car to crouch near them.

They were two boys. One was very young; his clothes were full of mud and torn in places. While being more careful, Woojin realized that he was wearing a hanbok*; at this time of year and especially in the middle of nowhere, it was a weird outfit.

The second boy was older. He was dressed normally (although Woojin found his faux fur bad taste), his blond and very curly hair concealed part of his face but not the scar that marked his skin along his jaw.

They were alive, anyway.

What could they do there?

Woojin shook the youngest a little. His eyes suddenly opened. Although his limbs were as trembling as those of a newly born fawn, he had no trouble throwing himself upon Woojin.

"She's coming!" he yelled, crying. "She's going to kill us all!"

Woojin, past the surprise, went to the obvious. The little one was completely delirious. He wanted to calm him down, hoping to learn why they were both there, but the boy fainted again.

Woojin sat for a moment in the middle of the road, a stranger in his arms. He didn't know what had just happened and he didn't know what to do. Should he leave them there and go home to forget the whole thing? or he had to take them home and not feel guilty for letting two people die refrigerated?

The choice was quickly made.

Woojin did not know that it was so complicated to get two unconscious people into a car. This particularly irritated him, especially since he really wanted to sleep.

So when he got home, he didn't hesitate to drop them on the large checkered carpet in the living room, he didn't want them to mess up the two sofas that his mother took great care of. Leaving the car park in the estate, crossing the first garden and then the inner courtyard was a part of the usual pleasure but carrying a body was another matter; two bodies, hell on earth. The estate had never seemed so large to Woojin.

The Kim family had a pretty impressive estate. They were one of the oldest families in South Korea who, over the years, had enjoyed nothing but prosperity. Only Woojin and his parents lived here, but that didn't mean they were the last; Woojin had quite a slew of cousins, uncles and aunts who perpetuated the sacred name of the family. Woojin was the only one who had not chosen an economically interesting path. Like his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grand-father before him, he had decided to open a small flower shop in the nearby town.

Surprisingly, his parents had not opposed it; they had just asked Woojin to stay a little longer with them. And he, bathed in the luxury he had known since birth, could never have refused.

"What am I doing now?" he whispered, observing the two guys. They were dirty, full of dirt... In the movies, people at least cleaned their figures... "I could do that."

He found a basin in his bathroom and took two gloves from his dresser. He poured lukewarm water into the basin and returned to the living room, walking carefully with the whole thing. He quickly made the faces of the two boys clean and quickly took to the game so also made their hands and all the skins that protruded from their clothes clean. He resigned himself not to pass under them.

"Well... That's it.” He murmured, dropping on his buttocks.

A familiar scratching caught his attention. All the fatigue on his shoulders suddenly came back to him. He got up slowly and before leaving the room, took the time to lay a sheet on the two unconscious.

He opened a door that led to the garden and let his dog, a large and cheerful corso cane, return.

"Come on, big man." he guided the animal by his collar (red velvet with golden rhinestones that lined him up and down) to his room. He took a shower, put on his favorite pajamas and as soon as his head touched his pillow, fell asleep.

🌙

He could have slept a long time. He was comfortable, it was cool in his room, but he was warm under his sheets. These were soft and fluffy. And his dog...

"Aaah!"

He startled. Someone had just screamed! He got up quickly, almost falling because of his foot stuck in his sheets. He ran down the corridors towards the cry. He arrived in the living room, completely breathless and panicked.

The youngest boy he had picked up the day before, was running in all directions pursued by Woojin's dog. The molosse was not at all aggressive. He had probably left Woojin's room to watch the two strangers during the night and was very excited when one of them woke up. The boy had probably become frightened by waking up face to face with the huge dog which only wanted to play.

"Uahan!" called Woojin, and the dog came to greet him, happy to see his master. "Hello, big man," he said, scratching the top of his big square head, "Ua, seat."

When the dog seemed calmer, the brown turned to the boy who was struggling to catch his breath. He approaches him, smiling softly so as not to frighten him.

"Are you okay? Sorry for my dog, he loves cuddles, but he doesn’t realize he’s kinda scary. My name is Woojin, what about you?”

The boy played for a moment with the sleeve of his hanbok, surely wondering if he could talk to Woojin. He finally said, "My name is Jeongin. Do you know him?” he pointed at the other, still asleep. Woojin shook his head from right to left and explained what had happened the day before.

"By the way... Are you in pain somewhere?”

“No. But I would gladly take a shower.” He confessed, blushing. Woojin smiled involuntarily, tenderized.

"No problem." He beckoned him to follow him. "Uahan, watch," he said to his dog, pointing to the other boy. Uahan went to bed near the body, keeping it in his field of vision.

He then took Jeongin to the nearest bathroom and went to get him something to dress. He then took the initiative to prepare food (understand: reheating dishes that his mother had left in the refrigerator and freezer) for his conscious guest.

He was curious. He had found the unknown guy and Jeongin together, but the latter did not seem to know the first. The mystery thickened a little more around them... The stranger wouldn’t have tried to assault Jeongin, would he? Although this would explain their respective injuries... The stranger had tried to attack Jeongin but passed the surprise, he had defended himself and then... No. It wasn't working. It didn't explain why they were both unconscious in the middle of the road. And then it seemed to him to have seen fur stuck in Jeongin's hanbok; there must have been a wild beast in the scenario. Moreover, when the youngest had woken up when he had found them, he had said "she" maybe he was actually talking about a wild beast? In any case, it did not explain the presence of the older man. To Woojin's knowledge, there was no dwelling in the vicinity so the guy was definitely coming from the city so what was he doing in the middle of nowhere at this hour as if by chance at the same time as Jeongin?

"It's all beyond me," he whispered, pulling a dish out of the microwave. He placed it on the central island and placed his elbows on it to close his eyes for a moment. His reflections had given him a headache.

Uahan began to bark furiously and Woojin jumped. He had no time to go and see what displeased his dog, that he found himself pinned against the central island, his hands behind his back and a body immobilizing his own.

"Who are you?" asked a menacing voice in the hollow of his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best boy Woojin <333
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Don't hesitate to leave comments :3


	3. 3

🌙

Woojin did not try to wrestle. It was the first lesson he had been taught in the event of an assault.

"Who are you?" the individual repeated, rushing him.

Uahan barked as if he had gone mad yet he was not showing any signs of attack. Woojin took a deep breath to calm the erratic beats of his heart. He did the best he could not to let his legs give way under the fear, even going so far as to lean a little more against the central island.

"Kim Woojin." his voice trembled, he hated it. "Can you let me go now? My dog might get a syncope.” He hated it even more when he started talking like that, as if he didn't care about the situation, it had the gift to make his opponent even more angry.

With a neutral face, he trembled inwardly. He mentally prepared to receive a blow, but instead he was freed from the grip of his aggressor. He stood motionless for a moment, surprised, and then turned slowly.

The one who had pushed him against the table was none other than the older guy he had picked up the day before. He was smaller than Woojin and had a less intimidating build but under this horrible jacket were certainly hidden muscles more impressive than those of the brown. His dark gaze possessed a wild glow that made Woojin shudder. This guy was dangerous.

Uahan began barking again and Woojin turned around to appease him, but he was faced with an obstacle. His heart leaped into his chest when he almost rush head down into a wall made... of electricity?

"What the hell?" he whispered. Time to blink once, the barrier disappeared.

Uahan immediately threw himself upon the guy. Violently barking and crushing him with all his weight. The blond struggled for a moment and then came to a stop, and the next second, a large flash of light dazzled Woojin. The molosse staggered out of the room, whining loudly.

"Uahan!" cried the brown, but his dog didn't seem ready to come back. He turned to the blond, furious. "What did you do?"

He was going to throw himself at him when someone held him from behind. Jeongin held him at the waist firmly. He was trying to keep him away from the blond still on the floor. Woojin was not one to lose patience but no one attacked his dog without waiting for a fight in return.

"Don't fight!" said Jeongin, freeing Woojin to slip between the opponents. Unable to strangle him now, Woojin slowly stepped back, calmer.

"He attacked Uahan," he said to justify his excess of anger. He knew that the guy had only wanted to defend himself but Uahan was precious to him and he could not bear to hear him whine like that. He wanted to continue his momentum and insult him as much as to do but the blond interrupted him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, looking sadly at the other two boys. "I was surprised and lost when I woke up. I should have reacted differently. Where... Where are we?”

“My House. Kim’s Estate. I found you both passed out on the road.” Woojin explained, getting up slowly. "I can take you home." He didn't know why he said that. He didn't want to take them home! Why was he doing so much for these two strangers? "But before that, we have to talk."

🌙

Woojin laid a cup of tea in front of the blond and a glass of water in front of Jeongin.

"By the way... My name is Bang Chan.”

“I'm Yang Jeongin.”

“Wait... You really don’t know each other?”

Woojin looked at them with big eyes. What kind of situation was that? What were they for each other?

Jeongin turned to Chan and then he suddenly stood up, alert. He panicked a little before getting up from his chair.

"We are in danger!" he exclaimed, "Where is your sanctuary?" he asked Chan who got defensive.

"Why do you want to know that?”

“We must warn the others! We don't have time! Woojin, please take us there!”

“We're going nowhere until you tell me what's going on.” interrupted Chan firmly. He grabbed the boy by the sleeve of his sweater and forced him to sit down. "You're a stranger and you're talking about danger. Do you really think I'm going to let you into my sanctuary?”

“Yours are in grave danger, you will regret not letting me come.” Jeongin warned, but under Chan's watch, he positioned himself correctly in his chair and began to say, "I come from the Hanui balam clan, in the mountains. They killed everyone.” Said Jeongin, rubbing his eyes, yet no tears flowed. He'd cried too much already. "Two days ago, we were attacked by five huge beasts. Three were killed before I ran away and the other two chased me. I lost one. You killed the other one. I think I'm the last of my clan... They destroyed our sanctuary...” he stayed silent for a moment and then he sighed, "I don't want this to happen again.”

Woojin understood nothing but Chan did, since he took the youngest in his arms.

"I'm sorry. You were very brave.”

Jeongin did not know Chan, but the way he had gathered in his arms in search of comfort showed that his words had touched him.

"Woojin?”

“Yes?”

“Can we leave now? I'll guide you.”

“OK, no problem.”

🌙

Woojin wasn't feeling well. We were still a good quarter of an hour from the city and Chan had already asked him to slow down as he was approaching his "sanctuary". There was nothing in the middle of these fields. Woojin had been there millions of times and had never seen a sanctuary or even a path or sign that would indicate one!

"We're in about 30 meters," Chan said, pointing to the right, towards fields and fields as far as the eye can see. Woojin really didn't see where they could stop! "There. Stop.”

Oh my god. There was nothing. There was nothing! Woojin was going to die murdered in the middle of the fields! He hadn't even written a will...

Chan went out. Woojin startled. With his hands clinging to his steering wheel, he watched the blond advance a few metres into the lavender field before suddenly bending down and the next second a large red door with two flaps appeared, followed by high white walls where at the top spades painted the same red as the door pointed towards the sky.

This building had never been there. He had come out of nowhere.

Woojin turned to Jeongin, wondering if the boy was also surprised. The latter was smiling wide, he jumped out of the car quickly to reach Chan. Woojin followed without thinking.  
Chan opened one of the doors and went inside, Jeongin followed him and Woojin hesitated for a moment before doing so too. He took the time to close the door behind them.

He marveled at the garden of the sanctuary. There were so many plants, flowers of all colors, large trees and small and large bushes, long or short, leafy or a little less and there were animals of all kinds, foxes, cats, deer and fawn , small rodents and larger... It was like heaven.

They walked for a moment in silence before arriving in front of a hanok, it seemed as gigantic as the garden.

Chan took off his shoes and stood on the light wooden terrace, he opened the sliding door.  
  


🌙

Minho had not sleep of the night. He was prostrate behind the altar, the bowl handy for a good ten hours now. He was waiting. He was hoping for Chan's return. He had seen his powers and those of the beast return to the Moon, but he could not believe that his best friend had died. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face the obvious.

Hyunjin slept on the cushions scattered in a corner of the room. He had not lasted long. He was mad at him for agreeing to prepare the potion and had forbidden him from leaving the sanctuary. The beast was dead, Chan was dead, but Minho was afraid to go out and get his body back. Getting his body back would mean he was dead. Minho didn't want Chan dead.

What would he say to Felix? How can he explain to him that while he was sleeping, his brother had died in a battle? How to explain to him that Minho created a bomb using his Sun? Felix hated weapons, Felix loved his brother.

Minho removed his hanbok, staying in t-shirt and trousers and circled the altar to lay the large piece of cloth on his friend, he must have been cold...

He came back behind the altar and laid his eyes on the door. The sun was high on the sky now. He had always loved the way the sun's rays passed through the slats above the door and let the human eye see the dust particles flying. Today, he did not feel the special little joy he usually felt.

The door suddenly opened, and, like an apparition, Chan's silhouette was cut out in front of the dazzling sun.

Minho ran up to him to took him in his arms.

"I thought you were dead...” He murmured, almost choking his best friend. He tried to hold back his tears, in order to maintain his I-don’t-care attitude, but the familiar hand that began to caress his back caused his last barriers to collapse and he began to cry.

"I'm sorry...” Chan said just as softly. "I lost control of my powers for a while." hence the bright jet in the night sky "and I fainted... The beast is dead.”

Minho wanted to look up to the sky to thank the Moon, but his gaze crossed the one of a guy he had never seen before, and then he noticed a boy who was just as unknown to him.

"Who is that?" he asked, separating from Chan.

"Kim Woojin and Yang Jeongin. " replied the blond, he made the youngest approach. "He comes from the mountains. Beasts attacked his clan.”

“Several? This is the first time I've heard that...” He stared suspiciously at the boy. "Let's go inside. I'm going to make some tea.”

Chan took only two steps before being crushed in another hug. He instantly recognized Hyunjin. The poor boy had probably suffered so much of his death.

"I'm sorry Hyunjin, sorry. Hyung shouldn't have scared you like that.” He stroked his hair, knowing that the youngest particularly liked it. He hoped for a moment that it would relax him, but Hyunjin didn't seem to be able to stop crying. "I'm coming back," he said to Jeongin, showing him that he could sit on the cushions - he had completely forgotten Woojin. "Come on, Hyunjinnie."

Taking him in his arms, he went to his room to put him in bed. He could feel his fatigue. He had probably been watching for a long time to wait for his return (or mourn his disappearance).

Woojin suddenly felt out of place. He sat on a cushion like Jeongin did. Minho returned with a tea service which he placed in the middle of the cushions and then took a sit.

"Several Beasts, right?" Minho seemed less hostile than the first time, he was now curious.

Jeongin nodded. "Five.”

"It's strange. I have never read a case of grouping. They're always alone.”

“You know what it was?”

“Have you ever been told about Freud's Beasts in your clan?”

“We live in the mountains, nothing and no one climbs up there. Going down took me almost two days, even helping myself with my Breath ...”

His Breath? But what was that? By this point, Woojin had abandoned the idea of understanding by himself what was going on.

"OK... Then Freud's beasts are just like us. These are Vengeances who have suffered a very strong negative emotion, according to the books. They lose control of their power and can't take it back, so they turn into a monster that feels nothing but anger and feeds on blood.”

“Is it possible that we will become like this, too?”

“I have never seen with my own eyes a Vengeance become Beast because it would have become angry. I tell myself that the Moon would not have wanted that either. What kind of mother would harm her children like that?”

Jeongin nodded as if he had understand all the words Minho had said, but that didn't surprise Woojin, he seemed to be part of the same thing. Was it some kind of cult that worshipped the moon? It might be that, but how do you explain the garden? Woojin was certain that half of the plant species he had seen did not grow in South Korea.

"There's no way to know if anyone else survived?" asked Woojin as soon as the idea crossed his mind. If Jeongin had left as quickly as he had said, he might have left survivors behind.

"I don't know...” The youngest answered, pinching his lip. Woojin felt bad for asking and rubbed the youngest's arm in comfort. "There are chances... Maybe others have managed to escape."

Chan came back. Sitting on the other side of the younger one.

"I sent an alizé but I got no answer," Jeongin continued. Woojin did not understand once again everything (an alizé? A trade wind? how can one send a trade wind? It's wind!) but that didn’t mean he wasn't going to help.

"Chan, can we go over there and check it out?"

The blond seemed to remember him. "There could always be Beasts. There's nothing we can do about them. They're almost invincible.”

“You killed one.”

“Pure luck. I almost die there.”

Woojin looked down at Chan's belly. He seemed to have seen dried blood there. He felt stupid that he had not thought to check earlier if he was injured. Jeongin nodded.

"I understand. I'm just going to send back another alizé to report where I am. There's no risk. Only members of my clan can read them.”

“Good. Thank you for warning us know Jeongin. We're going to be able to prepare thank to you. But before that, we should rest. The others are still asleep, I guess.”

Minho nodded.

He went into another room, Chan got up and Jeongin followed him and Woojin, completely abandoned, decided to go with them.

They took a corridor in which there were only doors on which symbols were painted. They passed several doors before stopping in front of a symbolless one. Chan opened the door and let Jeongin in.

"You can take this room, there are some clothes in the closet. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and see me. My room is the one with a light on it.”

Jeongin gave him a little smile before rushing into the room. Woojin watched him open the cupboard and pull out a hanbok, smiling. He was so cute.

Chan went quietly to the end of the corridor, so Woojin continued to follow him. He stopped in front of a decorated door with a light. He opened the door, went inside, turned around to close the door and startled when he saw Woojin.

"Ah! Woojin, I didn't see you.” he said in a small, high-pitched voice, bringing his hand to his heart.

"You've forgotten me...” replied the brown sadly. He didn't understand everything that was going on, but with everything he had done for the blond and the kid, he thought he had a place on the "team". What a disappointment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short but the next one is drastically longer. I don't when I'll post it though, because I have to write the chapter 12 in french then translate it too :)  
> Also, I use a little moon to separate the chapter in scenes, is it okay with you ?
> 
> I really hope you like that chapter. Do not hesitate to let a comment to let me know if you like it already <3
> 
> See you next time !


	4. 4

🌙

"Sorry!" said Chan, opening his eyes wide. He pulled the chair from his desk and beckoned Woojin to sit there. "Settle down. I'll be back in a little while.”

He grabbed white towel and cleanly folded clothes at the foot of his bed and left the room trotting. Woojin sat down in the chair and began to observe the room again. He noticed nothing special than a pile of old book that was right next to Chan's bed on the floor. They looked old, their covers damaged, worn out, as if millions of hands had passed over them before Chan acquired them.

Woojin wondered what the books were about. He hesitated for a moment but eventually got up to take the first one. The title of the book was written with gold ink. Woojin found himself unable to decipher what was written. This was quite disturbing since the forms of the letters were similar to Korean writing yet there were modifications that prevented Woojin from understanding anything.

Thinking that he might understand what was inside, he opened the book. It was the same language but there were extra illustrations. So he began to observe them with great attention. There were many symbols that recalled those painted on the doors; shapes, human figures with different attributes and above all, many drawings of the moon under its different states.

According to the arrows that linked the star and some more or less human figures, the moon had an influence on the bodies of these people - surely people like Chan, Jeongin and this guy who had jumped in Chan's arms (Woojin had forgotten his name).  
  


"Hey, sorry for the wai... What are you doing?!”

Chan was dressed in a simple white t-shirt and a navy-blue pajama stocking with little stars on it, the curls of his hair were much more defined than before thanks to the water; he had taken a shower.

The blond took the book from Woojin's hands and closed it delicately.

"It's not very polite to rummage through people's things...” he mumbled as he put the book on the pile.

"Sorry. They look old, it intrigued me.” Woojin justified himself. He expected Chan to look at him in disapproval, but instead he nodded as a sign of understanding.

"Either way... I doubt very much that you have been able to understand what is written in it," he said, sitting on his bed.

“I know that the moon plays an important role in your culture.” Woojin smiled a little when Chan seemed astonished by his words. "But I still have a lot of questions.”

“I should have already erased your memory according to the security protocol. What makes you think I'm going to answer your questions?”

“What makes me believe... As you said, you should have already erased my memory, but here I am, sitting in your room in which you have left me alone for a long time; That's what makes me think you're going to answer me.”

Chan raised an eyebrow; he did not want to show Woojin that he was rather impressed by his delivery, but he had already read it in his eyes. Woojin had already won, he knew it.

"So?”

“What happens next? What do you care about all of this?” said Chan, on the defensive.

"I feel like I'm included in your little band because I saved you anyway. I mean, I could have let you die on the side of the road... How do you want me to act as if nothing had happened, as if I had never seen you create a wall of electricity with only your will? It's impossible, Chan-ssi. »

"Ch-Chan-ssi?" the blond blushed, lowering his eyes on his hands. Since he entered the hanok he looked less dangerous and wild than when he was at the Kim's. Woojin had a lot of fun with his docile behavior. "You... Chan is enough, you know.”

“It depends. April 97, you?”

“What? Ah! October 97.”

“I'm your hyung then. Ah... I can't believe you're speaking so badly to your elders, Chan-ah.” Woojin said, looking very disappointed. Chan blushed a little more. He brushed off the discussion with a hand and passed the other through his hair, a few drops of water falling on his shoulders during the process.

"What do you want to know about us?" he finally said.

"What's your thing with the moon? It's a religion, isn't it?”

“More or less.”

Chan got up, grabbed a book from his library and sat down on his bed. It was a children's picture book. The pages were few and thick, connected by a red string and surrounded by two thick pieces of red-painted cardboard. A handmade children's book. Woojin wondered if it was Chan's parents who had made this book.

"Our species is called Vengeance, we are children of the Moon, we draw our powers from her.”

“You're humans with powers, right?”

“It's a little more complex... Legend says that the Sun was bored to watching nature do the same thing over and over again, so he created men; intelligent beings with the gift of invention through which they could marvel and do things every day. For this, the Sun took dirt, poured his fire into it and men were born.” Chan opened the book and showed Woojin the first illustration. It was a clod of dirt on which several bright yellow drops crashed. "The Moon, which watched over the Earth only at night, had never seen men; they lived with their creator and slept in his absence. One evening, one of them woke up and left his house, admiring the stars.” Woojin was impressed by the quality of the illustrations Chan showed him, the man watching the stars was beautifully surrounded with various shades of blue and silver silhouettes. "The Moon saw him, intrigued, spoke to him and was touched by his eloquence and enthusiasm for her kingdom. She gave him the very first power of Vengeance. He was the first loved by the gods.” The next illustration was a human figure, half of which was gold and the other silver. "She had her human, but she was still jealous of the Sun who had many more. So she created her own, and she loved them so much that she gave each of them superhuman abilities to defend themselves from the dangers of the Earth; they were named Vengeance in honor of the first blessed, it was his name. »

The last illustration of the book consisted of about twenty silhouettes from which the same number of symbols took off.

"That’s it.”

“So you are Vengeances and your powers come from the moon. The guy... Minho. Minho said that the Beasts are not creations of the moon. Where did they come from then? What do they look like? »

Chan put the book back in its place, a pout on his face.

"We don't know where the beasts come from, all we know is that they were all Vengeance first before becoming monsters. The elders say that we change when we lose control of our emotions but no book talks about it. Our clan lost several members because of one of them, when Minho and I weren’t even born. Yesterday was the first time I faced one, I would have died if it had not exhausted itself tracking down Jeongin.”

For some reason, chills ran down his back. Woojin hugged himself. Chan looked robust and his powers seemed very powerful, imagining something stronger than him was frightening.

"We don't know thing about the Beasts. Jeongin said there were several of them, however, we have always seen them alone. It questions everything we know about them. Luckily, the survivor returned to its cave. But if it comes to attack us, we must be ready. We can defend ourselves... But you don't. That's why you have to go home.”

Oh. Woojin didn't see it coming. Chan was trying to convince him to leave, he was playing on his fear of the unknown. However, this had no effect on Woojin; his curiosity was much, much stronger than his fear. He lived a nice little life, but it lacked a bit of spice; this clan was that missing spice.

The door to the room opened softly. A blond boy, like Chan, freckled on his face and messy hair, entered. He walked to the tallest and without saying a word, fell into his arms.

"Have you just returned?" he asked, rubbing his forehead on Chan's shoulder. "Hyung, I don't like it when you don’t sleep at all...”

Chan rubbed his back, apologizing for not coming home earlier. The boy was getting more and more cuddly with the seconds passing and Woojin quickly felt uncomfortable because of their proximity. Were they in a relationship?

Chan looked up at Woojin and blushed. He felt his ears heated and knew that he must have been as red as the blond.

"Felix... We have a guest.” Chan finally said, taking the boy away from him. The little blond turned around, his eyes now wide open with curiosity. He made a beaming smile at the brown, who felt his heart accelerate at this sight.

"Oh, hello! My name is Felix!” he said, shaking Woojin’s hand, "Which clan do you come from?"

Chan gently grabbed Felix by the arm to get his attention.

"He's human," he whispered. Not because it was a secret but because he didn't want to scare Felix.

He opened his eyes wide and his smile stretched.

"Cool!" he said as he approached Woojin again. "Are you from the town?”

“My house is further down the road...”

“Ooooh, the Kim domain, right?"

Chan frowned.

"How do you know that?"

Felix blushed.

"Uh... It is possible that I have already been there in the middle of the night to visit...”

“Felix, it's dangerous!”

“But their dog is so cute!”

Chan clearly disagreed with that. There was nothing cute about Woojin's dog. He turned to him to apologize for his brother's invasion, but the brown seemed more amused than outraged.

"You can come and see Uahan whenever you want," he says, smiling at Felix, "He's running out of company during the day and I've been coming home late at night recently...”

"Really?! Thank you!”

Felix gave Woojin a quick hug. Chan grabbed his brother again by the arm, causing him to step back several steps. He glanced disapprovingly at the brown, slowly shaking his head from right to left.

"You're not going to the Kims, Lix.”

“But the dog... Besides, I'm safe. They're just humans!”

“I know you can't wait to go to high school but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you hang around strangers just for a dog.”

Felix frowned. "So I'm going to spend whole days in an institution with thousands of people but I can't go to someone’s place I know?”

“You don't know Woojin.”

“It can be fixed.” Felix gently slid Chan's hand to free his arm and then turned to Woojin. "It's early. Have you had breakfast, hyung?”

“Not really...”

“In that case, let's go! This morning it's pancakes!”

Chan tried to stop them, but Woojin skillfully dodged his hand and quickly left the room with Felix. He had seen an opportunity to stay, he had seized it.

Chan dropped on his bed. He was exhausted. He didn't want to chase Woojin even though he didn't like the idea of his little brother being alone with him. He reassured himself that if the human tried to do anything, Felix would have no trouble defending himself. And then the others were soon to wake up; hopefully, they'd kick him out for him.

🌙

Woojin added a little more sugar, whipped the dough in the bowl, took Felix's ladle and poured the dough over the pan, which spread in a perfect round.

"That's how you do it," Woojin says, smiling at an astonished Felix. He had confided to him that he had never managed to make a round pancake so Woojin had decided to show him.

"So cool!"

Felix took a green plate out of a cupboard and placed it next to the hotplates. He gave Woojin the spatula to flip the pancakes and began to cross the kitchen in all directions, opening and closing cupboards, laying a flowery tablecloth on the table and laying cutlery.

After three pancakes, Woojin turned to ask Felix if there were any fruit he could add to the dough, but he stopped when he noticed the central table of the now-set kitchen. There were far too many cutlery and plates for only three or four people.

"Felix, why...”

The door opened. A boy almost as tall as Felix, with his fringe falling across his face and his cheeks round by the traces of his pillow entered and sat down at the table. A second one, much taller, entered; it took Woojin a while to recognize Hyunjin.

"Hello Chanie-hyung." murmured the first, holding out his plate to Woojin, who put in a pancake not minding being mistaken to Chan enough to deal with the fact that the boy had not yet realized that he was not the blond. Like a rodent, the boy begins to store his pancake bites in his cheeks.

"Eat well," Woojin whispered, turning over yet another pancake. When Felix insisted on making a larger quantity than he expected, he thought it was that the blond was greedy, not that there were other people to feed.

Woojin dragged the pancake onto the already substantial pile he made. He felt his head turn a little, he assumed he needed sugar, so he took a bite in a pancake and continued his work. When his body seemed heavy to him, he pressed himself on the edge of the stove to keep standing. By the time he blinked, he found himself on the ground.

He hadn't just fallen, something had... something was pining him to the ground. He couldn't get up.

"Jisung!" shouted Felix as he knelt near Woojin, "Let him go!" The brown felt a little more glued to the cold tile, it was starting to hurt him.

Said Jisung stared at Woojin with fear, wide-eyed and half his pancake squeezed tightly in his hand. He was the one doing it. The tallest of the three boys was watching the scene, as worried as the blond.

"Sungie, you're going to kill him if you keep going," he remarked, rising softly.

"Who is he?”

“It's Woojin. A friend. Let him go, Jisung.”

It had the opposite effect. Woojin could feel his skull sinking a little deeper against the tile. If it wasn't the tiling then it would be his skull that would break. He saw the tallest of the three slip away discreetly before his eyes filled with tears because of the pain.

Felix tried to lift him up, but it was like trying to lift hundred kilograms.

"Jisung, calm down. He can't do anything to you. He's human.”

This seemed to cause the boy to panic even more, and Woojin felt that this time a hundred-tonnes were on him. Several of his bones creaked in protest. Woojin couldn't breathe, everything was painful, his heart, his lungs, his head.

"Hyung!" cried Felix, but this time with relief.

Suddenly, all the weight that pushed Woojin towards the ground flew away and he was able to breathe properly. He sat down, leaned against the cupboards at the bottom of the kitchen and took large puffs of air, inflating his lungs with the oxygen that he had been missing so much in the last few minutes.

Jisung always stared at him, he could always see his eyes shining in the same way as Chan when he blocked Uahan, he was always using his abilities on Woojin, or at least he was trying. Behind him stood Minho and his eyes too, were shining.

"Sungie. Let him go. He's not going to do anything.”

“He's human.”

"I know, baby, I know.”

He put his hand, which trembled alarmingly on the youngest’s one, and made him stand up. He approached him and hugged him. For a moment Jisung did not react, then with reassuring caresses in his back, ended up relaxing. Minho glanced coldly towards Woojin and then dragged the youngest with him, away from the kitchen.

"Oh my God, hyung! I'm so sorry.” Felix said, gesturing around him. "Are you okay?”

“I... I think so, yes.” He was probably traumatized but... it was his fault. He should have listened to Chan. "What was that?”

“The power of Jisung. He's scared... He doesn't like strangers and that early in the morning, it's worse. I should have told him you were there, I'm sorry. I understand if you want... to leave?”

Felix seemed really sad at the idea. Woojin was honestly afraid to run into Jisung again but he didn't want Felix to be sad. Why did he attach so much importance to a boy he had just met? It was ridiculous! The only people who made him feel that way were his best friends, Changbin and Seungmin, and he had grown up with them, unlike with Felix!

He patted Felix's shoulder.

"If I leave, who's going to stop you from burning the pancakes? Come on, help me get up.” Woojin stood in front of the pan, threw the burnt pancake and poured a ladle of on the pan. "By the way... Does Chan like red berries?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter ! Don't hesitate to live a comment :3
> 
> See you soon !


	5. 5

🌙

Chan opened an eye. He glanced at the clock on his desk. Noon and a half. He had not slept enough but knew he would not be able to go back to sleep. He got up, grimacing at the pain that was pulling his stomach. He raised his t-shirt to observe the large claw marks that were struggling to heal.

This was not normal.

He didn't bleed much anymore, but he could still see tiny threads of blood through the wounds on either side but never get out, for they always coagulated before flowing down the skin; his body was not strong enough to close the wounds but just enough to make the blood fillets clotting. This was not normal. Chan was usually stronger than that. His wounds should have been almost completely healed.

"Fucking beast," he whispered before getting up. He pulled an antibacterial out of his desk drawer, gleefully sprinkled the wounds, then found a clean cloth strip in a drawer and wrapped it around his waist. His belly gurgled.

He came out of his room and walked to the kitchen. There he found Hyunjin.

"Hey... You're not sleeping?”

“Jisung almost killed your guy.”

“Jeongin?!”

Hyunjin looked up at the sky. "The other guy. Woojin, right?”

“Oh my God! He's fine? Where is he? Mom's going to kill me!”

"Hey, calm down! He's fine, OK. He went shopping.”

“Shopping?” Chan didn't understand anything anymore. Why did Woojin go shopping? What exactly happened in his sleep?

"Felix wanted to make you a raspberry pie but we don't have raspberries because someone (he stared at Chan insistently) never thinks about regenerating the bushes nor eggs so they went shopping together. You know, the ones you were supposed to do...”

“Wait... You let Felix go alone with a stranger?”

Hyunjin sighed. He took a bit of his banana, looking up at the sky. He was exhausted and angry with Jisung, he would not hesitate to send a few knives towards Chan if he continued to speak loudly like that.

"The guy is crazy about Felix, like everyone else, Chan! Nothing's going to happen!” He drank a cup of tea, a smirk growing on his face. "Are you afraid that Felix will steal your human?”

“I don't know why or even how you put yourself in mind that there's something going on between this guy and me. There's nothing, ok?”

“If there was nothing, how is it that you let him into the sanctuary, mister we-have-to-respect-the-safety-rules-whether-we-like-it-or-not?”

“Circumstances.”

“Riiiight. Anyway. Minho and Jisung have not left Jisung's room since this morning, you better go check out how they are. I'm going to go check on the new guy.”

“Be nice to him, he has lost his family.”

Hyunjin nodded and Chan left. He stopped at the door with a blue circle on it and knocked. He heard a faint "come in" and then slid the door. It was still dark in the room; the black curtains prevented all lights from passing and the old phosphorescent stars did not illuminate anything at all despite the intensity of their radiation.

Minho was leaning against the head of Jisung's bed, several pillows behind his back to prevent him from hurting, he held in his arms the youngest who slept soundly, both covered with a thick duvet patterned by space rockets and stars. Minho was on his phone, hanging out in the witch community of Tumblr.

"How's Jisung?" asked Chan, sitting on the ground to stroke the youngest's head.

"He's very upset about Woojin," sighed Minho, "What made you bring a human here?”

“Woojin is not mean...”

"Do you think Jisung knows that? Of course not. You know how he reacts to human. You could have at least kept yours close to you.”

“It’s not an animal, Minho. Woojin does what he wants. Anyway, this is the last time he comes here.”

Chan didn't like it when Minho was like that, blaming him and talking to him as if he were stupid, but he would be content for today to clench his teeth and do nothing. Minho was tired of watching all night, Hyunjin too and Chan had too much pain in his stomach to engage in a verbal joust with one of these two.

He made a mental note to talk to Jisung when he would be awake... and alone. He couldn't stand Minho for another ten minutes.

"I'm going out," he says simply before leaving the room. He left the hanok and went for a walk in the garden. He needed to recharge.

🌙

"Here we are," woojin whispered, standing by the small convenience store where he used to shop. Felix was jumping with excitement in the passenger seat of his car.

The blond had never been to the city ; according to Woojin's understanding, the adults of the clan were the only ones allowed to go to town. Chan and Minho used to go there in secret but not the three youngest.

"You stay next to me, Felix. All right?”

“Don't worry, hyung!”

“OK, let's go.”

Felix got out of the car just after Woojin and the second he was by his side, he took his hand. Woojin was surprised by this gesture (he had not held a boy's hand for at least five years) but quickly realized that although Felix was overexcited to discover the small town, he was also a little afraid. Then Woojin tightened his hand around the blond’s and pulled him to the supermarket.

A lound _ding-dong_ echoed in the supermarket as soon as they passed the sliding doors.

"Welcome to Hero So... Oh. Hyung. How is it going? »

Seungmin stood behind the cash register, a bright blue and orange fabric jacket strung over a white t-shirt. He smiled big at Woojin and then made a less natural smile at Felix.

"Hi Seungmin. This is Felix. Felix? This is Seungmin.”

Felix waved his hand at Woojin's friend, who suddenly became silent. The cashier watched him long and then his eyes went down on their tied hands.

"I thought you had no friends but me and Changbin, hyung," Seungmin said. "You've met...

“Oh My! You've got some promos on the ice!” Woojin exclaimed in an unnatural manner. He went to the frozen ray without giving Seungmin time to resume where he had been interrupted. Felix trotted behind him with amusement.

He couldn't tell Seungmin that he had known Felix for only a few hours. It would be weird... Seungmin had already met almost all the inhabitants of the small town, he had fixed Felix as if he were looking in his database (to understand: his memory) the identity of it; and he had found nothing. Seungmin did not find the situation normal and until Woojin had constructed a coherent enough lie, he refused to confront him.

He opened one of the freezers and stuffed several boxes of ice into the insulated bag that Felix held open for him. They did the same for some frozen vegetables.

"Minho hyung said he was going to make a vegetable garden, but he is so overwhelmed with fruit trees and rituals... In addition, Jisung is not yet trained enough to his liking to do it alone.”

“How... How big is the garden?”

Felix thought for a moment and then shrugged. And Snickers' family-sized packages caught his attention. Woojin remained frozen for a moment, staring into the void, wondering if human beings with powers were the strangest things he would see by staying with them.

"I love Snickers!"

They did their groceries in half an hour. They had taken much more than necessary because Felix had said that they had already reached the bottom of their reserve and were feeding almost exclusively on rice and the fruits of the garden.

"How long have you known each other?" said Seungmin as soon as they started putting their items on the treadmill of the cash register.

Felix smiled and before Woojin had time to do anything, replied, "Since this morning!"

Seungmin glanced at Woojin in surprise. His best friend, while not being particularly tactile, was holding the hand of a boy he had met the same day? it was not normal.

"Are you new to the city?" continued Seungmin, passing the articles as slowly as possible to prevent the two boys from running away as the first time.

"You could say that.

\- Okay... he passed the last article "So I guess we'll see you next fall. In high school.

\- Ah... Uh... Yes? »

Felix glanced in panic at Woojin, who fake coughed to remind Seungmin of his presence. Seungmin seemed dissatisfied but still kept a polite look (he didn't want to get fired after all).

"Hyung, don't forget we'll hang out next Wednesday. Don't be late.”

“I'm never late.”

“Believe what you want. Who am I to break your illusions, after all.”

“Yah! Kim Seungmin!” the oldest of the three said, offended. 

The boy laughed and Woojin smiled. It was much better to see him like that than suspicious.

Felix collected their shopping bags and they left.

They were approaching the sanctuary when Woojin said:

"By the way... Do you really go to high school after the holidays?”

“Normally. That depends...”

“Of what?”

“Of if I can get up early enough in the morning to go there.”

“Can't anyone take you there? Woojin knew from a reliable source (a.k.a. his personal experience) that there was no bus that took this route because it led to a private estate, so someone would have to take Felix to school. Should he get up early because the person who would take him there had to start work early as well?

"No one has the permit at the sanctuary. I have to walk.”

“Walk?! But you'll have to walk at least an hour!”

Woojin was going to say something. He was probably going to bite his fingers, but Felix's little porridge, his big, attentive eyes resting on him and his blond hair falling adorably on his face, conquered Woojin.

"Classes start at eight o'clock. I'll pick you up at about seven-thirty, then we pick up Changbin and Seungmin on the way and I'll drop you off in front of the school.”

“What? No, hyung! I don't want to disturb you.”

“You don't bother me at all. I have to drive past the high school to get to work, anyway. There's no problem.”

Felix turned his eyes on the road, blushing.

"Thank you hyung...”

🌙

Chan suddenly raised his head from his book, startling Hyunjin, who was having fun twirling pieces of grass next to him. The chime had resonated one too many times. Someone was approaching the sanctuary. The head of the night watch stood up, watching from the terrace on which they had laid down, the doors barely visible from the entrance.

"Hyung!" whined Hyunjin. "What's wrong with you? You scared me!”

“They're back.”

“Who... Oh.” Hyunjin chuckled. "Things will go wild."

A door opened and Chan recognized his brother's hair. He waited patiently for the two boys to reach the hanok.

Felix smiled happily at him when he saw him, but it had been a long time now that he had no effect on him.

"Lee Felix!" he says harshly, "Can I know what you were doing in the city without permission? You're not allowed out!”

“But hyung...”

“What do you think Mom will say when she finds out what you've done? Go.” He moved aside and pointed to the inside of the hanok. Needless to say, Felix was being punished. "I want your Switch in my room," he added in a hard tone.

Felix bowed his head. He was about to walk the last meter from the terrace, but a hand was placed on his shoulder. Woojin made him step back and pass in front of him, arms folded and looking displeased.

"You want to punish Felix because he's done the groceries you should have already done? You could say thank you, you don't think so.”

“It's none of your business.” Chan answered, frowning. He didn't like Woojin mingling with a clan affair.

"It is. Felix may be your brother, but he's also my friend. If I consider that your attitude with him is not correct, then I intervene. And think well that I really don't like how you talked to him. Using your mother to make his feel guilty is ridicule.”

Felix did not like how the situation was evolving.

"Woojinie-hyung wanted to make you a raspberry pie... to thank you.” He said.

Chan seemed to deflate a little, blushing -but not because of anger. Woojin, on the other hand, remained straight as a wall stood up between the two brothers.

"Well, I don't want to bake pie anymore," he says, before beckoning Felix to follow him. When he passed the blond, he made sure to hit his leg with one of his bags. He smiles wickedly when he hears Chan whined a little in pain.

Chan watched them leave, frustrated. He tapped the floor with his foot once before leaving for his room to isolate himself and calm down a bit.

His wounds were hurting, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated translate that chapter lol.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos everyone !
> 
> Take care and see you soon <3


	6. 6

"Food is ready!" shouted Felix all over the house.

When Woojin realized there was a chance that Jisung would arrive, he quickly escaped. He dragged along the hallway of the rooms and stopped at the door of Jeongin's room. He had not seen the boy once since he returned.

Woojin thought Jeongin would reply but he got no answer. He assumed the boy was asleep.

"He has to eat...” He whispered to himself while he was sliding the door.

Jeongin was lying on a mattress, a green sheet carelessly placed on him and a pillow only half under his head. How could he wake him up without scaring him? Woojin was sure he had forgotten the events of his last days, he had read somewhere that it could happen, following a traumatic event.

He sat down on the bed and put his hand on the youngest's shoulder. He started shaking him gently.

"Jeonginnie. You have to eat something.”

The boy turned to the side, back to Woojin, to continue his nap. He unwittingly pulled the sheets up over his body, ready to go back to sleep.

Woojin did it again. Jeongin whined but did not seemed to get up.

"Come on, Jeongin. Eat a little and then you can go back to bed, okay?”

“Five minutes, Byul-noona.”

Oh... Woojin hardly swallowed his saliva. Jeongin... God, how hard it was...

The brown forced the boy to get on his back and straightened him. Jeongin opened his eyes with surprise, now awake. Woojin saw in his eyes that he had realized that he had mistake Woojin with someone else but preferred not to say anything.

"Come eat, Jeongin," he said softly, smiling, not rushing the boy. "It's curry today, you like it?”

"Yes. Thank you Hyung.”

The human could not bear to see the Vengeance this sad; he gave him a long and warm hug. At first Jeongin simply accepted the embrace, then he put his arms around the elder's back, hide his face in his neck and let himself cry in silence.

Jeongin had cried during his two days of running away, but it had been tears of fear; he had not been able to mourn his family and friends who had disappeared, his loneliness and despair. He had kept that in him for so long. He had not received a hug since what seemed to him to be an eternity and Woojin's was so, so similar to his father's...

"It's going to be okay, Jeongin," Woojin whispered, patting his back and gently rocking him.

They remained silent for a moment. They stayed in each other's arms until the youngest took a deep breath and got up to go into the kitchen.

When they entered this one, only Felix and Hyunjin were there.

"This is Jeongin," Woojin says to get their attention " Jeongin, it's Felix and Hyunjin.”

“I wanted to introduce myself earlier, but you were asleep.” Hyunjin informed while putting rice on a plate for Jeongin.

"What clan are you from?" asked Felix. Jeongin fixed him for a moment, feeling in the young man something different from the others. When he identified it as not negative, he relaxed.

"The Hanui Balam Mountain Clan.”

“The wind clan, right?”

Jeongin nodded in amazement. Only a few people knew about his clan. They lived in the mountains, hidden from the rest of the world; few books quoted them and there was as little or no photography. It was decided this way after the Cursed War of 1797, to keep the clan members from the horrors of yet another war.

"Cool! Is it true that you can communicate through the wind? And that you are taught to fly while you are still babies? What about the owls? Do you really have owls?”

“Uh... Yes, we send messages through the wind but we do not fly literally, we use the wind to lift us and for the owls ... no, we don't have one, it's a legend.”

Felix and Hyunjin expressed their disappointment at the same time and Jeongin laughed.

Woojin watched the three boys chat briskly with relief ; it is fine, if they got along. Jeongin needed only positivity and comfort right now.

The door opened. Minho came in hand in hand with Jisung. Woojin, who was at the other end of the kitchen, tried to make himself as small as possible.

Jisung suddenly looked at Woojin. He froze, mentally preparing to find the ground. He startled when the boy bowed to ninety degrees.

"I'm sorry, Woojin-ssi."

Woojin remained silent for a moment, watching, shocked, the Vengeance maintain his position in silence. How does one react to someone apologizing for trying to kill them?

"Jisung-ah, almost everyone would have reacted like this by finding a stranger in their house when they woke up. Just try not to try to kill me in the future, okay?”

It was clear that Jisung was either a very reactive person or he had experienced something... Strong. On second thought, if he had only been surprised by Woojin's presence, he would have quickly stopped using his powers on him, but that had not been the case; the boy was as if stuck and only Minho could have done anything about it.

The latter, moreover, made the youngest straight up and sit at the table. He whispered a few words of encouragement to him and then looked up at Woojin and thanked him silently.

"It looks delicious, Woojin," he says aloud, "Thank you for this meal... and for the groceries too.”

🌙

Chan passed his head in the kitchen. Everyone was sitting, eating the curry that Woojin and Felix had prepared, in good spirits and incessant discussions. They looked happy. Chan smiles at this sight.

"Oh. Chan.” woojin said, his smile giving way to a pout. "We haven't done enough food for you to eat, there's nothing for you." He didn't even look sorry. It was clearly a revenge.

Chan shrugged, showing nonchalance despite his growing anger.

"Good appetite," he murmured before returning to his room. He had never insulted inwardly anyone so much in his entire life. He hated Woojin.

Chan was a guard, for God's sake! No one questioned his authority like that! Especially not a simple, weak and useless human!

"Stupid Woojin...” he sulked as he lay down on his bed.

Chan was not actually angry. He was just ashamed. He was ashamed that he had scolded Felix when the latter wanted nothing but help his brother and he was ashamed that he had been put back in his place like that. And he was ashamed of his current childish behavior.

He decided to take a nap, in order to leave his body a little tranquility to be able to heal his wounds. Half an hour later, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in," he said without getting up.

A smell of curry tickled his nose. Something was put on his desk. The door was closed.

"Chan-ah...” Woojin began. "I came to bring you your lunch... and ask for forgiveness.”

Chan glanced over his shoulder, intrigued. Was it a trap? Yeah, it was bound to be a trap. He thought it was best to ignore Woojin.

"Listen. I'm sorry I interfered between you and Felix. I actually understand that you reacted like that. He and I don't know each other that well. He is your brother and obviously you love him very much. Whether you're sleeping or not, I should have at least asked your permission to take him. But... He thought he was doing the right thing, you know. He told me how hard it can be when your parents aren't there. He thought he was relieving you a little... Anyway. I've created enough trouble like this, so I'm going to go home and I totally understand if you won't let me come back here.” The bedroom grew silenced. Woojin sighed. "Goodbye, Chanie."

The door opened. Then it closed. Chan was alone again.

He stood up, eyed the tray that Woojin had left on his desk and his belly rumbled. It was a huge plate of curry and a glass of what seemed to be a... Strawberry latte!

Chan glanced at the door and when he was sure no one was heading to his room, he got up from his bed to approach the desk. It smelled incredibly good. It looked good too. Did Woojin really cooked this? He had not seen strawberry Latte on the kitchen table a little earlier.

Chan blushed. Did Woojin have prepared one specifically for him?

"I'm sure he put something in there," he says in disbelief.

Nevertheless, he took the spoon that accompanied the plate and tasted the dish. There was no weird taste. And it was delicious.

Maybe... Maybe he'd let Woojin come back eventually?

🌙

"Bye-bye, hyung," Felix said, hugging Woojin, "Come back quickly.”

“I don't know if I could. It all depends on your brother.”

Minho took Felix off from Woojin and gave the latter a ring. It was silver, the same writing as in the books in Chan's room was delicately etched in the material. The human took it with hesitation.

"We don't care what Chan thinks," Minho said with a smile in Woojin. "Wear this ring and you’ll be able to find the sanctuary without any problems.”

“Oh um... Thank you very much Minho.” Woojin put on the jewel, strangely moved, and then took his car keys out of his pocket. "Thank you all. This lunch was nice. See you soon, I guess. If you need anything, Felix has my phone number.”

He gave them one last smile and then went into the huge garden towards the exit. Sitting in his car, he sighed. Here he is back in his monotonous and unhappy daily life.

Maybe he should have been nicer to Chan, after reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi !
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, don't hesitate to leave comments, it's always a pleasure to receive them ^^  
> This chapter is really short so I will post the next one soon !
> 
> See you !


	7. 7

🌙

Changbin's apartment was not big but incredibly comfortable. Changbin's (rich) parents had moved out of town for work but their son had wanted to stay here so, having given in to his whim, they had bought him this place and given him a credit card and his bank account was reloaded every month of a sum far too high for a single teenager. The place had remained almost empty for several months until Seungmin was tired of sitting on the beanbag every time he came; the three had spent a morning in the nearest furniture store and had returned with everything needed for a comfortable apartment. And then, towards the end of last year Changbin had discovered a passion for plants and now what was a simple comfortable apartment had turned into a comfortable jungle.

Woojin loved it. Seungmin a little less.

Classes would soon resume for the two youngest, so they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Woojin had closed his shop and came straight to Changbin's (which did not prevent him from being late, as Seungmin had predicted). They were doing a film marathon tonight and tomorrow, the two youngest would go playing with the puppies and kittens from the animal shelter while Woojin would return to work.

He put an umpteenth handful of popcorn in his mouth and passed the bowl to Changbin. On the screen in front of them, the main character threw himself before his love interest to protect her from a bullet.

Seungmin sighed loudly.

"If the guy has time to throw himself in front of her then Rebecca has all the time in the world to move! It's stupid!” He complained.

"It's love," sang Changbin like the great romantic that he was. "You'd understand if you were in love."

Seungmin pushed Changbin, who laughed, satisfied with the youngest’s reaction. Woojin laughed, but soon regretted it when Seungmin gave him a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Changbin-hyung, did you know Woojin has a new boyfriend?”

“What ?” the brown glanced at the oldest, "Who is he?"

“His name is Felix, they came to do groceries together. They were holding hands!” Seungmin answered, singing as Changbin had done earlier.

Woojin took advantage of the silence of surprise to intervene.

"He's not my boyfriend, we did groceries for his brother! And... And we were holding hands because Felix was a little stressed about being in public.”

“Oooh, so you're not dating Felix...”

“Exactly!”

“but with his brother.”

In the background, Rebecca confessed her feelings to the hero of the film while he was in a hospital bed. Changbin opened his eyes and mouth even bigger. He didn't understand what was going on. What? Woojin had a boyfriend? Since when? Why didn't Changbin ever meet this guy? What if he was a heartless asshole like Eunjoon? He was completely lost and the other two did not seem ready to include him in the discussion.

"His brother is not my boyfriend, Seungmin," Woojin replied calmly while eating some popcorn. "He doesn't like me anyway.”

“Why does he not like you? Who doesn't love Kim Woojin! The nice and charitable billionaire florist with a golden heart!”

“Shut up... They needed to do groceries and unlike them I have a car. Chan was asleep when we left, we didn't want to wake him up... But when we got home, he yelled at Felix, so I stepped in and when I came to him for forgiveness, he just ignored me so...”

“What an asshole...” Changbin whispered. yes, Woojin definitely wasn't dating that Chan. Otherwise he would never even think of ignoring him. "By the way... Where do these guys come from?”

Woojin put a big handful of popcorn in his mouth, now unable to speak. What could he have said to them? "It's funny because they've always been there, lol"? He couldn't say they were only passing through because Felix had already told Seungmin that he would go to high school next year!

Seungmin shrugged.

"Felix said he was going to high school. Maybe they've just move here?”

Woojin quickly nodded. What a fool he was. That lie was perfect.

"And so does his brother," Changbin added. Woojin painfully swallowed his popcorns.

"He and I are the same age. I don't know if he got a job here...”

“Just take him with you. You keep complaining that you're overworked.”

“No man, the guy can't stand Woojin. He's not going to hire him.”

“Changbin’s right, plus he must probably have other obligations.”

They all turned their heads to the TV screen to see the credits roll by. They had missed the end of the film... Too bad.

Changbin turned his gaze to Woojin. He seemed really disappointed when he told them that the guy had ignored him... Maybe there was a chance that things would happen between them, after all.

He leaned toward the older man and whispered, "Hyung... You promise to be careful?”

Woojin observed him as if he knew what Changbin was referring to. He smiles sadly at him.

"There's nothing to worry about, Binnie."

🌙

Woojin poured a sufficient amount of croquette into Uahan's bowl, which rushed to eat, then took his cup of tea and went to sit on the porch of his house. When he was a child, he hated living as far away from the city because he couldn't do as much as his classmates and then he slept at a friend's house one day and realized that you couldn't see the stars as well as at the countryside and the idea of living in the city had left his mind soon.

Woojin had long wanted to be an astronaut, but when he realized that being an astronaut was by no means like being a space pirate, he decided to leave that to others.

"Uahan!" he called when the dog suddenly began to bark. He did not know how to make the animal understand that moths were by no means enemies.

The dog didn't calm down. Woojin sighed. He just wanted to have a quiet evening, was that too much to ask?

"Uahan!" he shouted a second time. He was about to do it again when he froze.

Something had landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Woojin."

The brown turned quickly. Chan. He hesitated for a moment to hit him for the fright he had just given him.

"Chan. What do you want?”

“Your dog doesn't like me.” He pouted. Woojin rolled his eyes.

"I wonder why.” He said sarcastically.

“He hum... He tried to bite me so I locked him in the kitchen again.”

“For the love of... Chan! Leave that animal alone!”

"He was going to bite me!”

"Of course not!”

Woojin got up and walked to the kitchen, Chan on his heels. Uahan was stuck in the kitchen, with a wall of electricity preventing him from joining his master like last time. A look from Woojin is enough for Chan face to make the barrier disappear. The dog threw himself forward, standing between the two boys, growling menacingly at Chan.

"Uahan." says Woojin with authority. The dog stopped, Listening. The brown petted the animal. "Chan's not mean, okay? Stupid, yes. Bad, no.” He took the blond man's hand and brought it near the animal's snout. Uahan quickly grasped what his master meant and glanced at the Vengeance for one last glance before settling into an armchair.

"Well, that's it. Now... What do you want, Chan?”

“Uh... I wanted to show you something.”

“What's the point?”

The blond seemed embarrassed to elaborate. He took a deep breath and said, "I would like to make amends for the way I acted last time. I was really stupid.”

“It took you four days to realize it?” Woojin raised an eyebrow, already tired from this situation. It had been a hard day at work, he only dreamed of sleeping now.

"Is... Would you come with me?”

“It depends. Where are we going?”

“The fields.”

"You're not going to kill me, are you? »

Chan opened his eyes wide, offended by the idea as if knowing how to quickly kill someone had not been part of the night watch training.

"I'm not a killer.”

“Say that to my belly...” Woojin whispered, recalling the violence Chan had taken to tackle him against the table of the kitchen. "Well... I'm curious. Let's go.”

Chan flexed his knees and beckoned him to climb on his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on. We'll go faster like this.”

Woojin complied, always skeptical. "How-Wow!" he shouted as they rushed to the exit of the property.

The wind hit Woojin's face, his hair bouncing with every stride Chan took. He was incredibly fast, not as fast as a car but he was running much faster than the human average speed. He also seemed to not be slowed down by Woojin's weight on his back.

Woojin tightened his arms around the neck of the blond who made a small leap to pull him up on his back and arrange the way he supported him under his thighs.

They left the road quickly and get into the fields. Woojin was speechless. How was it that Chan was running so fast?! Was this one of his Vengeance’s capacities?

Eventually, they stopped in the middle of a field, avoiding getting into a lavender row as Chan had struggled to stop. Woojin went down gently, his legs trembling a little under the passed surprise.

"You can run super-fast?" he arranged his hair and clothes.

"Yeah. My mother says that this is an ability that only happens to one in two individuals in her family; she didn'tget it and neither did Felix but I was lucky, I guess.”

“It's cool...” Woojin looked around. He couldn't see anything. Just lavender as far as the eye can see. "So... What are we doing here? Are we there yet?”

“No. Come on.”

This time, Chan took him in his arms as if he were carrying a bride. Woojin wanted to protest, but Chan tightened his grip on his body and came to a stop. A sizzle was heard under Chan and the next second they were several metres above the ground.

A ball of electricity had formed under Chan and had spread skyward like a column.

When he was satisfied with the height, the blond sat down on the column, delicately placing Woojin on him. Taking care to stabilize him, he pressed his side against his own torso and passed an arm behind his back to hold him in place. His slightly rough hands warmed Woojin, running unconsciously on his frozen skin in subtle caresses.

"Don't let anything hang, you risk electrocuting yourself," he whispered to the brown, who felt his ears warm. "Are you comfortable?"

Woojin nodded shyly, banging his forehead against Chan's cheek gently. From up there he could see the stars up above the mountains; they were even more beautiful, more glittering, more alive.

"OK. Now look over there. »

The Vengeance placed two fingers under the human's chin and guided his face slowly. At the end of the lavender field where they were, there was a bright cluster. Like dozens of much bigger and brighter fireflies. Balls of light that floated quietly above the field, unaware of being observed.

"Wow... What is it?”

“Fairies.”

“Fairies? Real fairies? Like... Like Tinkerbell?”

Chan laughs softly, the vibrations of his ribcage tickling Woojin's side. "Yeah... Like Tinkerbell.” He said, tenderly.

Woojin remained silent for a moment. He watched the lights waltz peacefully into the sky, relaxing a little more with each second. He ends up subconsciously snuggling up to the blond. Chan was astonished at their proximity but said nothing, tightening his arm around the waist of the brown and pressing his cheek on the top of his head.

"Hey... Do you want to see them more closely?” Chan said after a few minutes.

Woojin turned to him, squinting a little while looking at him as they were too close to each other. Chan's dark eyes reflected the heavenly lights; It was beautiful.

"We can do that?”

“If you are with me, they should not run away.”

“I don't want to disturb them...”

“Don't worry, I'm sure they’ll love making a new friend.”

Chan brought them down from their observation tower and they walked silently into the field, hand in hand. Woojin looked up again to the sky to continue staring at the stars. The soothing smell of lavender tickled his nose and Chan's hand in his kept him warm. He was feeling good right now. He thought for a moment that he could stay here forever.

"We're almost here," Chan whispered, and Woojin diverted his eyes from the sky.

They could hear bell-like laughter rising gently in the air, being carried away by the wind in their direction and tickling their ears. The brown's heart accelerated, and he pressed Chan's hand.

The blond gave him a little smile before taking a deep breath. He began to sing.

He sang in a language Woojin did not know. A soft and warm melody, amusement in his voice. The fairies floated to them, their tinkling turning into an acute cacophony.

Unfortunately, Chan stopped singing.

"Good evening, ladies," he reached out to several of them, and they sat on his hand.

Now that they were closer to them, Woojin could finally see something other than their light. They were small, certainly no bigger than his hand. A thin layer of golden powder, which Woojin suspected was the reason for their radiation, covered the surface of their skin. Their hair was either smooth, frizzy or curly, some had them incredibly long while others had short hair or shaved head. Their big, pale pink and bright eyes, too, passed from Chan, who spoke to them to Woojin with curiosity.

"This is Woojin, he's very nice. »

He approached his hand full of fairies and they flew away, turning around Woojin. One stopped in front of him, at the level of his eyes and after a long exchange of glances, she put a finger on his nose, laughing before running away.

"Do you understand what they say?" asked Woojin, puffing with laughter, the fairy's ringing reasoning even louder.

"Yes.”

“No bell?”

“Yes, of course, after all I'm kinda a human too... But close to them, I only hear their voice.”

"Do they understand me?"

Chan nodded. A fairy landed on his hair and he started a discussion with her in the same language as the song a little earlier. Woojin turned away from their discussion and found himself in front of his own audience apparently, since a dozen fairy were watching him closely.

"Good evening," he said, smiling, and some of them pretended to faint while others changed colour slightly, turning red. "You're very pretty," he added simply. And a new series of jingling that he akind to giggles rang out.

One of the first fairies who had come to see him flew to him to play with his hair, another sat down on his shoulder and studied his medallion by tracing each engraving carefully, finally one fly in the air and began to speak to him.

"Chanie...”

“Hm?”

“I... I don’t understand what she’s saying.” he panicked as the fairy watched him, waiting for an answer.

Chan decided to help and after listening to the fairy for a moment, turned to Woojin.

"Basically she says welcome, she loves your hair and she asks you the circumference of your left ring finger and neck to make you some jewels."

Oh. Oh... Woojin blushed at the compliment.

"If I am beautiful then you are divine," he said to the fairy who immediately blushed.

"Hey, stop flirting with them.”

“Jealous?” Woojin laughed as he dodged Chan's attempt to slap him playfully.

"If you keep doing this, they're all going to want to marry you. They love compliments.”

“Don't worry, Chanie. My heart is big enough for them and you.”

"Stop it!” Chan shouted and Woojin laughed. The fairies imitated him. He could get used to it, all these tinkles. He laid eyes on Chan, red with embarrassment. Yeah... He could get used to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fairies scene is one of my favorite moments of the story, did you like it too ?


	8. 8

🌙

Chan putted down Woojin on the porch of his house. Stepping back a few steps when the brown left his arms, he remained silent for a moment, watching his feet while gently swinging his arms along his body.

It was late and they had decided to go home and since they had returned to the road, the atmosphere between them had become heavy. As if the hour they had spent in the presence of the fairies, playing with them and chatting, had never existed.

"They're really nice, your friends," Woojin says, arranging his wind-defying hair. Chan did not answer, he felt strangely shy, it was rare. Then Woojin continued, "Thank you for tonight, it was nice. " he backed up to his front door, hoping Chan would say something.

He opened the door. Chan seemed to react to the little click of the door.

"Um... Woojin!”

"Yes?"

“You can... hum I mean...” He rummaged through the pocket of his sweater and pulled out a ring similar to the one Minho had given him. He handed it to Woojin. "Put on this ring and you can find the sanctuary. Come and see us whenever you want.”

The brown hesitated to tell him that he already had one but realizing that it was a symbolic act, decided to keep it to himself. He took the ring.

"Thank you, Chan. See you soon? »

The blond nodded several times, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweater. He was a little disappointed to have to go already. He felt that he had not been forgiven enough.

"Yeah... Good night. »

Woojin gave him one last smile and then closed the door. He stood behind it for a moment, listening attentively to the slightest noise from outside; he heard a short sigh followed by a few steps and then nothing more. Chan was gone.

He carried the ring to the height of his face and smiled. Minho had given him one to return but having the approval of the "chief" was more symbolic, he assumed.

🌙

Chan slid the door of the hanok and entered. It was late, the lights were off, everyone was asleep.

He picked up his shoes and put them next to the others, put his furry jacket on the furniture at the entrance and, as he walked to his room, took off his t-shirt. He opened the door of his room and hesitated for a moment to just drop himself on his bed and sleep still half-dressed before resonating and reaching out to grab his towel.

He may have been in the dark, but he knew where his things were. However, he could not find his towel.

"Where is it?" he murmured, turning to his office chair. From where someone watched him in silence.

He switched on the light of his room quickly.

"Luna! Minho, you scared me!”

The brown gave him a proud smile. He crossed his arms on his torso and leaned on Chan's office chair.

"So... Have you reconciled with your human?”

“He is not my human. I just went to apologize, that's all.”

Minho clearly didn't seem to believe it. He began to type slowly, regularly, on Chan's desk with a pen; every _tac_ made a strange panic grow in Chan. Minho knew something.

"Remember when Jisung broke up with me because of you?”

“Minho! It was a misunderstanding!” Chan apologised again. The brown will never let that down. It wasn't his fault that Jisung always understood everything wrong!

"I know, I know... But to make up for it, you didn't take me to see the fairies.” He got up and passed a hand through Chan's hair resulting in his skin covered with a light layer of golden dust. He seemed incredibly proud. "Is it serious between you two then?”

“Minho, he is neither my human, nor my future boyfriend or whatever this s...”

“CHAN SAID "BOYFRIEND"!” Minho yelled.

Instantly, several doors opened violently, and the other boys crossed the corridor like rabid beasts. In less than two seconds, Chan's room was invaded.

"HE TOOK WOOJIN TO SEE THE FAIRIES!" added the brown, pointing an accusing finger towards Chan, receiving from the other hand Jisung who had throwed himself in his boyfriend’s arms.

An "ooooh!" concert followed.

"You visited the fairies?!"

"Are you getting married?"

"Did they take the size of his finger? Oh my god! They're making a ring for him!”

Jeongin appeared in the door frame, just awake, lost and slightly frightened by the commotion.

"What's going on?"

Hyunjin took him in his arms and turned around himself.

"Chan is getting married!" he asked.

"Why do you want there to be something between Woojin and I?" finally yelled Chan at the top of his embarrassment.

Minho laughed, as if the answer was obvious.

"Chan, who else but Woojin? You don't know anyone outside this sanctuary and I don't think anyone in this room would want to marry you. Jisung is with me and I will not hesitate to strangle you if you try to approach him, Felix is your brother and Jeongin is far too young for you.”

“I could marry Hyunjin!”

The concerned made a grimace.

"Ew, Chan. You're not my type at all. Full offence.”

Minho, Jisung and Felix burst out laughing. Jeongin quietly emerged from Hyunjin's arms. Chan gave him a little smile of thanks and threw a small ball of electricity on Hyunjin's nose.

"AAAAAH!" shouted the latter, throwing himself to the ground. Eventually, he stopped, let his nose go, laid down on the ground, and died... or at least, pretended to. He was laughing too much for that.

They all observed for a moment his red nose. The hubbub resumed.

"Chan killed Hyunjin!"

"Mom's going to be furious! Chan you're dead!”

"What are Mr. and Mrs. Hwang going to say?"

Chan observed the chaos around him. Unbelievable. He laughed.

What a good night, after all.

🌙

Woojin leaned on the counter and looked with boredom at the outside through the large window of his flower shop. Now that the holidays had passed, business had declined. Of course, the regulars (as surprising as it is) always came and Woojin was grateful to them but he also liked to see new faces, to discover new taste.

His eyes left the outside and turned to the flowers. Even if he didn’t have a client, he should still busy himself by making a bouquet.

He usually made a bouquet by harmonizing the symbolism of the flowers and their color, but today he just wanted to make a bouquet of color; maybe even he could sell it. He bypassed the counter and circled the aisles of his shop. He ends up choosing white tulips, chrysanthemums and, to add a touch of color, violets.

He liked violets. They were delicate and small but their blue was incredibly intense; it is as if they were showing nature that they were just as strong as any other flower.

He took his scissors on his small worktable and cut a square of satin white paper and a golden tulle to wrap the flowers. It was a big bouquet, just like he liked them.

"White paper alone is enough," someone say behind his back.

He turned around, his heart beating fast. He had not heard the bell above the door ringing at someone's entrance.

"H-hello madam," he said, putting a hand on his heart.

She was a young woman. If Woojin were to describe her in one word, it would be "precious." She was dressed in a black dress that was tight at her waist, unfolded in large swathes of fabric up to her knees like a ballerina tutu too heavy to remain tight and slumping down like a bell. She wore simple makeup but with a red lipstick so intense that Woojin began to lower his eyes towards her mouth unconsciously. On her ears, silver earrings, arabesques entangled in a long and elegant shape. A strand of her long black hair had been braided and then rolled around the rest of her hair to make a low ponytail.

She smiled at Woojin, but her gaze was not so warm; she was studying it.

"I'm going to take this bouquet, I love it very much," she says after a while, leaving Woojin's eyes to go for a walk in the small shop. "But don't put the golden tulle on. I don't like gold.”

"Yes, ma'am.”

He removed the tulle and sealed the paper with a silver ribbon. He made a nice knot and delicately placed the bouquet on his counter, quickly calculating how much it would cost the woman.

This one, with her hands crossed behind her back and her eyes raised towards the decorations of the shop (crystals hanging from the ceiling here and there which, with the sun falling in the afternoon, illuminated the shop with small lines of colored lights) did not seem ready to leave.

Woojin had never seen her before. It's not that he knew everyone in town but he at least remembered the faces. This clear one, without a button or scar, only stained with a mole on the woman's left cheek was unknown to him.

"Have you just moved in?" he asked the woman. She gave him only a brief glance.

"You can say that.” she slammed her right heel on the white tile. "You don't sell lavender?”

“Yes, I do. But I only provide them on order. I'm taking them directly from the field.”

“I see...”

She touched a wilted flower distractedly and then returned to the counter to pay for her bouquet. She pulled a credit card of an intense black from her bag. Woojin had the same model; this woman was decidedly rich.

She glanced at the little badge pinned to his t-shirt and smiled.

"Well, Kim Woojin, I'd like to order lavender!”

“Yes, ma'am.”

She chooses a large bouquet and as a simple tie a string, the cheapest packaging.

"I need your name." Woojin kept his pen above the order form.

"Jang Manwol."

She took her bouquet from the counter, slipped her card into her bag, and went backwards towards the exit. She put her hand on the doorknob and made one last smile at Woojin.

"You have a bright future, Kim Woojin. Take care of your friends.”

And she disappeared among passers-by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you like this chapter?
> 
> Do you have any assumptions about Jang Manwol's identity?
> 
> I do not know if the layout is good, it appears strangely on my computer, tell me please if it's good for you.
> 
> See you soon :3
> 
> P.-S : I just finished to write the 14th chapter in French and there is a scene so cute, I'm so excited to translate for you >~<


	9. 9

🌙

Chan put up one book and took another. He sighed with annoyance. He found virtually nothing on Freud's Beasts. How was he supposed to protect the sanctuary if he did not know how to defeat his potential enemies?

He opened the old book and turned the pages until he reached the summary. He quickly read the page and stop himself from throwing the book at the other end of the library. Still nothing.

The chair next to him was pulled and Felix sat down. He took a book on the pile of those still open.

"Hey... What are we looking for?”

“Information about Freud's Beasts. You don't have to...”

“Freud's Beasts? Like Dad's tales?”

“Your father did not tell stories. They really do exist.”

He had completely forgotten to tell Felix about what had happened that night. He wondered if Jisung knew. He also wondered if it would be better if he did not tell Felix.

"Why are you researching it?”

“To be able to defend ourselves in the event of an attack.”

The younger one looked even more confused. Chan sighed. He had to tell him. He took the book in Felix's hands and put it, closed, on the table. He took his brother's hand and took a deep exhalation to calm his erratic heart. He told Felix about the events of that night.

"You locked yourself out with a dangerous beast that was almost indestructible?”

“Basically, yes.”

He could not dodge the slap Felix gave him. The youngest was visibly furious, his face reddened and his eyes and freckles starting to twinkle.

"What's wrong with you?! Bang Christopher Chan, you're stupid! What would Mom have said? What would I have said to her?! Can you imagine the state we'd all be in? Are you crazy! It's written nowhere to put yourself in danger in the laws of sanctuary, Chan, no-where!”

“Why are you getting upset... I'm alive, aren't I?”

“I’m angry because you're stupid. Did Hyunjin even try to stop you?! I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to kill Minho too!”

“Jisung will be sad.”

“Well, too bad for him.”

Chan stared at Felix. Was he so angry that he was not sensitive to the emotions of his dear "twin"? Felix who loved Jisung almost as much as he loved Chan put aside the feelings of him? He was definitely angry.

"Listen Lixie, I'm sorry. That's the last time I do that.”

“Of course not, it's not the last time! You have to stop throwing yourself into danger! We went through the same training; I'm just as capable of defending myself as you are.”

And he was stronger, too. A child loved by gods like Felix was powerful enough to destroy even more land than the shaving procedure itself. A blessed child of the gods could kill but also heal; was strong enough, agile, intelligent and above all loved to take the lead of a clan. Felix was loved by all, no one could disappoint him or reject him (unless he was known for a long time as Chan and the other boys of the clan who therefore yielded less easily than a stranger) ... except in love.

"I'm doing research so we don't have to fight the remaining Beast. I was able to stop one because it was already tired but if the next one took the time to rest, it will be more complicated. I first want to strengthen the shield around the sanctuary. Then find out if there is something (an object, a potion, a spell or even a specific type of Vengeance) to at least hunt the Beast, at best shoot them down.”

“I'll help you. But I want you to know that I'm still mad at you.”

Chan made a small laugh. He rubbed his cheek.

"Thank you, Felix."

They remained silent for a moment.

"Hey, Hyung...”

“hm?”

“Have you really reconciled with Woojin? Because it's been several days now and he still hasn't come back...”

Chan sighed. That was another thing that bothered him.

He didn't understand. Woojin wanted to stay with them, so why, now that he had permission, he didn't come? They had indeed reconciled, hadn't they? So what? Woojin didn't want to see them anymore?

"Maybe he's busy right now. He'll be back, don't worry. »

Chan was bothered and the ball of disappointment that was blocking his throat did nothing to help.

 _Why do you react like that_ , thought, _Woojin does what he wants. He has no obligation to you... to others._

🌙

It's been three days since Chan came to Woojin's house to show him the fairies. Three days and Woojin was still not returning to the sanctuary. He had decided to wear the ring that Chan had given him and kept the other one in his cars, just in case; therefore, every morning when he passed the sanctuary as he drove to the city, he could see it.

He wanted to go back there. He would die of envy even. But he had to play the tough one. He must have been desired. Yes, he and Chan had reconciled, but he had to be the strongest. He knew what the blond (and probably all the others in the sanctuary) thought of humans; they were weak and inferior. Woojin wanted him to understand that this inferior status that he had tape on Woojin’s forehead was only deceit: Kim Woojin was their equal.

So he had let three days pass and if the first day had been difficult to pretend that a world full of magic did not exist, he had found himself so busy the next two days that he had completely forgotten the sanctuary and the boys who lived there. That was quite justified, by the way.

He would get up early in the morning to prepare for the opening of his shop, he had to take care of his plants, water them, clean them, pass a broom in the shop and check that each of his little lights placed in the window to give a magical air to the shop worked well before opening; and once that was done, he had to start working on the orders he had received the day before.

People in this town loved flowers so he was often overwhelmed in orders. So he couldn't think of anything but work, work and work... and Jang Manwol.

Ever since she came to his shop, he dreamed of her almost every night and he felt like he was seeing her everywhere. What she said... All the fortune tellers in the city had told him this before (something his family had done as soon as he was ten years old, his mother had cried with joy) but with her ... the tone she had used, her calculating gaze on him... It was different.

She was different. The others had just read the cards but she had come in front of him, had spoken to him for five minutes and had told him exactly the same thing. And her eyes...

As soon as he thought about them, a long shiver went down his back as a warning. He had to be careful. He had to find out about this woman.

But before that, he had a teenager to take to school for his first day.

Back to school in two days, Felix probably had to wonder if Woojin was still planning to take him, poor kid.

"Good evening, Mrs. Lim!" he said to the old woman, who gave him one last smile before leaving with her huge bouquet of roses.

He looked down at his watch. Nineteen o'clock. It was time to close the shop for today.

"I. Am. Dead.” he sighed as he closed the main door. He then lowered the iron curtains and extinguished everything before getting into his car. He started to drive in direction of his home, completely forgetting that he had the initial intention to go to the sanctuary.

His phone started ringing. Without looking at who it was, he picked up and put the device on loudspeakers.

"Hello?”

“Hey, Hyung!”

“Hi, Changbin. What can I do for you?”

“We're having a video game night, do you want to come?”

“Sorry guys, I'm going home right now, I feel like I’m dying.”

There was a loud banging on the phone followed by a complaint from Changbin and then nothing.

"Hyung! It's Seungmin. Super mega important question!”

"I'm listening.”

“Are you really going home or you're going to see your boyfriend Felix?”

Woojin suddenly braked. Shi-Shoot! He had totally forgotten! Had he already passed the sanctuary?

"Hyung?”

“Thank you for reminding me of that, Minnie, I had forgotten.”

Seungmin shouted into the phone loudly.

"Woojin has a rendez-vous! Changbin! Hyung lied to us, Felix is his boyfriend!”

“What?! I thought it was the big brother...”

"No, remember. He's not cool.”

“Chan is cool...” Woojin commented, thinking back to their evening in the fields ,"Super cool, even."

The other two boys remained silent for a moment and Seungmin started screaming again. Changbin simply says:

"What did this guy do to make you suddenly think he's cool?”

"Nothing! Nothing... He just asked me for forgiveness.”

Ah! He had not passed the sanctuary; he was a few meters ahead of it!

"Dude...” Changbin said, "If you could hear your voice...”

“What? What's wrong with my voice?” He had finally arrived at the sanctuary. "Whatever. I've got to hang up! Bye!”

Without waiting for a reaction from his friends, he hung up, cut off the engine and got out of his car. He opened the door of the sanctuary and closed it behind him.

He took only a few steps before seeing Felix appear behind trees and rush towards him with his arms wide open. He had no choice but to receive him in his arms.

"Hyung! I thought you were not coming back.” said the blond, pouting.

"Sorry Felix, I've been pretty busy the last few days.”

“It's okay, hyung. I'm glad you're here. We just made dinner; do you like stuffed tomatoes?”

“I love it.”

🌙

"Hi Woojin," Minho said simply as he entered the hanok. Jisung, who was nonchalantly leaning against the altar just before, stood up quickly then get behind the master of ceremonies.

Woojin gave him a little smile, but the boy got a little further behind his boyfriend. Only his eyes, wide open and fixed on the brown, protruded.

Jisung may have apologized for the incident last time and endured the meal in company of the human, but Woojin knew the boy was still afraid of him. He understood. He was a stranger after all, and it was clear that Jisung had been through something traumatic. He decided he wasn't going to bother him; he was going to let him get used to his presence and maybe one day they could be friends.

Hyunjin gave him a little smile, seated on cushions on the floor with Jeongin by his side. The latter got up to give a quick hug to the brown.

"I missed you hyung. It's... weird without you.”

Woojin was the first Jeongin had properly met and honestly, he had more confidence in him than in anyone at the shrine, especially the shady guy, Hyunjin, who had been following him everywhere since he woke up from his nap on the day of his arrival.

His eldest responded to his hug and Jeongin thought for a moment that he might stay there forever. It was a warm and comfortable hug like the ones that made his sister Moonbyul.

Chan came out of the kitchen, his apron still knotted at his waist and a wooden spatula in his hand.

"Guys, the meal is...” He dropped the spoon "Woojin?”

Hyunjin screamed and quickly retrieved the utensil, tapping Chan's thigh in passing.

"Hi, Chan. Did you miss me?” Woojin said to annoy the blond. He scoffed then rolled his eyes.

"What a toupet," he finally said before returning to the kitchen.

Minho chuckled as he patted Woojin's back and then joined the blond, quickly followed by Jisung. Hyunjin yelled from the kitchen that it was time to eat and the three remaining boys decided not to be prayed for any longer.

Felix had said stuffed tomatoes but he had forgotten the myriad accompaniments that were with it. Woojin wondered if all the errands they had done were not laid out in front of him, transformed into appetizing-looking little dishes.

Hyunjin seemed to understand the reason for his surprise.

"Chan eats a lot so we always make large portions so that everyone has a full stomach at the end of the meal.”

“I don't eat that much, Hyunjin.”

Everyone at the table turned to Chan, looking at him like they were all thinking: "Is he serious here?"

Jeongin turned to Woojin and whispered to him that he had never seen anyone eat as fast as a vacuum cleaner suck up dust.

Woojin laughed.

Chan was decidedly less serious than he had let appear at first.

He insisted that he was not a belly on legs and Jisung, to push him a little deeper in the pit of shame, decided to tell the time he had left his poor Chinese grapefruit (a huge variety of grapefruit) near the blond and that on returning from the toilet had found only the skin. Then, like teenagers around a fire in American movies, they had started to tell each other a story about Chan and food.

They stayed at the table for a long time, long after their plates were completely emptied, long after Minho and Hyunjin had finished doing the dishes, and it was only when Felix began to yawn that Chan sent everyone to bed.

And without really knowing how or even why, Woojin found himself following Chan to his room. Maybe because since he arrived, it was the first time he actually spoke to the blond or maybe it was due to their discussion which was thrilling, who knows?

Woojin sat in Chan's office chair and listened to Chan talk while tidying up the few things that were lying around in the room. Eventually the blond dropped on his bed sighing.

"In short, that's why eggplants aren't our friends."

Woojin rubbed his left eye, it was stinging because of fatigue and it was not pleasant.

"Tired?”

“Yeah...”

Woojin got up from his chair to leave, but Chan prevented him from doing so. He had took his hand.

"You can... You can take my bed if you want. There must be a mattress somewhere for me.”

Chan was going to rummage through his closet, but Woojin prevented him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I can't stay." He wanted it, though. But he couldn't.

"Why?”

“Uahan cannot be left alone. I have to go home for him.”

“Ah, yeah...”

Chan let Woojin pass in front of him. They came out of his room and headed for the living room. They put on their shoes on the terrace and then Woojin got off the terrace.

"You don't have to walk me to the door. It's late, you should go to bed.”

Chan shrugged. He joined Woojin in the garden and beckoned him to keep moving. They walked for a moment in silence, their shoulders gently coming back into contact from time to time. The locusts creaked in the trees and the leaves sang with each passing of the wind between them. It was a rather quiet and pleasant evening. Woojin liked it. He would have liked to stayed longer. Especially since he was starting to really appreciate Chan. He had never had the opportunity to talk to him for long. He wanted to... He wanted them to get to know each other a little bit more. He wanted Chan to be his friend. However, although the atmosphere was perfect for quiet discussions, Woojin had to go home.

 _Next time_ , he thought to console himself, _this is not the last time you see Chan, you still have plenty of time._

"I'm on call tonight," Chan finally explained, taking Woojin out of his thoughts.

"Alone?”

“The others are K.O.”

“You are too...”

“I'm used to it. The Chief has chosen me as a replacement chief because he knows I can do that.”

Woojin nodded thoughtfully.

"Still... You should get more sleep. Felix is not reassured... and neither am I.”

Chan blushed but it was too dark so Woojin took his immobility for realization. He went on:

"Yes, stupid, people worry about your health."

He opened the door of his car.

"Sleep more, set up a rolling system... It's good to take care of others but not to the point of neglecting yourself.” Chan pouted and Woojin sighed. He stroked his head. "See you in a few days, okay? Until then, rest well.”

Chan nodded silently. Woojin gave him one last smile and then got into his car.

"Good night, Chanie," he said before driving away.

🌙

"Are you ready?"

Chan was worried. He was worried because today his beloved brother was going to a public school for the first time.

Felix didn't seem as anxious as Chan was. He was rather excited, even beaming.

"Let's go!" he grabbed his backpack (black with pretty colorful arabesques that he and Jisung had painted; some were even runes that Minho had made to protect Felix) and then quickly got out of the hanok, almost running into the garden.

Woojin put on his sneakers and then tapped the tip of them to the ground to adjust them. He calmly followed Felix.

"Thank you for taking him," Chan said, joining him. "Minho and I had to pass the license before the adults left, but it didn't happen, ‘cause of… circumstances. Anyway, they left with the cars...”

“How do you do groceries then?”

“They usually go to town once a month. And we also eat a lot of fruits and vegetables from here, it's better.”

Woojin nodded. In front of them, Felix almost fall by tripping over a root, but that didn't stop him from resuming his run.

"Hyunjin and Jisung are the same age as Felix, right?" Chan nodded, Woojin frowned. "Why aren’t they going to school too?”

“As a fawn must train to be strong on its legs, Vengeance children must learn to master their power. So we keep them here to keep our secret, away from society. But it creates a certain amount of... fear of society? Felix is the only one who seems to want to go. We wanted to register Jisung when he was ten years old, he never cried so much.”

Chan lowered his eyes to his feet, suddenly very interested in the ground.

"What about you? Have you been there?”

There was only one college and only one high school in that city and less than two hundred students in Woojin’s promotion; he would have noticed if Chan had gone to school, wouldn't he? Unless they have always met but never noticed each other.

"I've been there... But I couldn't stay there for long. But Felix's going to be fine!”

"Do you think so?"

“Of course. He is not only a child of the Moon, the Sun also protects him. He is cheerful and kind, people are attracted to him and he is very lucky.”

They arrived at the gates of the sanctuary and Chan turned to Woojin. Felix was already in the car.

" _Felix_ means " _blessed by the gods_ ," he was born on a special day. Children born during an eclipse...”

Chan was cut off by the car's horn. Felix, who was impatient, beckoned them to hurry.

"Let's go," Woojin laughs, tapping Chan's shoulder.

The journey was hectic. The second Felix realized that Woojin had already been to high school, he kept asking him about it. Of course, the brown took the time to answer to each of them with as much precision as possible.

"By the way. I have two friends there. Kim Seungmin and Seo Changbin.”

“We could be in the same class!”

“Maybe with Seungmin but Changbin is in his last year.”

Chan intervened.

"Felix was supposed to be in Seungmin’s year, but the administration has put him Changbin’s thanks to his test results."

Strangely, Woojin thought it was impossible for a child who had attended home school to have a level equal to or higher than that of another children having been in a school, he had made a mistake.

"It's really impressive, Felix.”

“Thank you hyung!”

"If you see Changbin, said him hello for me.”

“OK!”

To Chan's great damns, they soon arrived in front of the high school. Felix, who had been smiling until then, instantly changed his expression.

Chan gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay, Lixie. Remember that the gods are on your side, nothing bad can happen to you.”

This seemed to give the boy courage. He untied his seat belt and gave his brother a quick hug despite the seat and thanked the human. He opened his door car and get out quickly. He blended into the mass of students, waving one list time to the duo.

🌙

The woman put a firm hand on Felix’s shoulder and he straightened himself up by reflex. He was clearly uncomfortable in front of the sea of students who made up his class. It was back-to-school, so why did the teacher want to make him the center of attention? It's not like he arrived in the middle of the semester!

"You've been in the same class since the second grade, so you know each other well. This is not the case for Felix, so make sure that he is well integrated, OK?” a series of "yes miiiiss." followed and she nodded. "Felix, introduce yourself."

He stepped forward and said, "Hello everyone, my name is Lee Felix. I just moved in with my family and um... I like video games and animals?”

He crossed the gaze of several people who stared at him, tender. He assumed that his presentation had not been that bad.

The teacher nodded, satisfied. She asked him to sit down and he took the first free table he saw, a row before the last row and near the window.

He delicately took out his school stuffs (he was so excited to finally be able to use them in a school setting and not at the sanctuary library!) and the teacher started the first lesson of the year.

He felt a little overwhelmed by everyone gathered in such a small room and he felt like he was being watched by everyone. He had become so aware of all his actions that at some point he came to a complete standstill.

Slowly, he pulled out of his pocket a small purple stone that Minho had given him before he left. He had told him that he might feel uncomfortable and had given him this stone to help him feel better. He had told him that it had soothing virtues.

Rolling it a little in his hand, he could already feel its powers mingling with his and his anxiety come down.

He looked down on his notebook, took back the pen he had put down a little earlier, and began taking notes again.

 _It's going to be okay,_ Felix. He thought. _It's okay._

And he had no problem for the rest of the lesson.  
  


🌙

At the bell indicating the end of the morning, Felix took his time to arrange his things in his bag; he didn't want to damage anything.

"Hey, the new one. Do you want to come and eat with us?” said her neighbour. Two other girls and a boy were standing by his table and watching him.

"In the cafeteria?”

"Yeah.”

He had hoped that she would simply propose that he bring his table closer to her own so they could it together. He made a sorry grimace and took his lunch out of the locker under his table.

"I have my lunch today. Maybe tomorrow?”

He was afraid for two seconds that she would get angry or offended, but she nodded in understanding and tell her friends that they were leaving. She turned one last time to Felix and reached out to him. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"My name is Kang Mina. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need help.”

Then she left.

Felix watched the door of the room being closed. He waited a few seconds and finally opened his lunch box. Chan had cooked this morning for him and Minho had carefully filled the box. There was a large slice of salad, white rice and on it, made of tuna crumbs and two olives, a smiling cat face was winking at Felix.

He smiled. Minho was the best.

"It's cute," someone said, close to his ear.

He startled. They laughed.

It was a boy, not very tall but clearly muscular under his school uniform. He had black hair, eyes of the same depth and a particular chin. He smiled at Felix, looked at the tuna-made cat one last time, then left without saying anything else.

Felix wanted to tell him _something_ but his head emptied and he suddenly forgot how to talk. He was taken with a puff of heat and his ears became as red as the strawberries that would be his dessert.

Oh misery... _He was in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> May I introduce you the Changlix ! Did you like their first encounter ?  
> I hope you liked this chapter, it was supposed to be published latter but it's my birthday so I wanted to make you a little gift.
> 
> See you soon !


	10. 10

🌙

"I have to go to my shop, do you mind coming with me?”

“You have a shop?” Chan was astonished. From what Felix had told him, Woojin was immensely rich, so why would bother himself with work then?

"A flower shop, not even five minutes from here.”

“OK, let's go!”

Chan was all excited during the ride. He was curious about Woojin's workplace. Was it pretty? Was it as sweet and warm as Woojin was? Did a lot of people come here to buy flowers?

Chan almost jumped out of the car when Woojin parked a few steps from the _Dareukkok*_.

"Oh my God...” Chan whispered, putting his hand on his chest, "The logo is a moon with a flower... It's wonderful!”

Woojin laughed. "My grandmother chose the name. She said it'd bring me luck. As for the logo... It's a family thing. We share it.”

“The Moon must probably appreciate it.”

The storefront was white, you could guess behind two large aluminum blinds that protected the interior from intrusion two windows of the same size. A first metal door forged to form arabesques in place of the upper panel protected another in white wood. Above, on a white board was nailed the name of the shop as well as the logo. When Woojin opened the wooden door, Chan could see the logo also painted in gold on the lower panel of the door.

"It's beautiful, Woojin," he exclaimed, taking a turn on himself. His eyes rested on the crystals hanging from the ceiling. "Beautiful...”

Woojin made a small laugh, his cheeks taking a reddish hue.

"I'm glad you like it. You can— you can visit if you want.”

He pointed out the aisles and Chan did not hesitate for a second before crossing them.

He was watching with attention in every direction. If there was one thing that was passed on in his clan, it was the love for flowers. Each of them brought something, possessed its own magic, was part of a concoction; the flowers were what connected the Vengeances to their goddess Moon. Seeing so many together, hearing them sing and beaming, warmed Chan's heart. He turned briefly to Woojin, who, busy rummaging behind the counter and had no idea what state of silent euphoria Chan was in.

 _They are safe and beautiful thanks to this man,_ he thought smiling, _wow_.

He reached the end of an alley and laid his eyes on the last little flower there. His heart warmed.

 _I'm alive!_ she said in her little fluttery voice. _I'm cured!_

He leaned towards her and touched a petal.

His smile flattered.

He fixed his hand as if it had never been at the end of his arm.

"Woojin?”

“Hm?”

He stared at the brown in the same way. He reappeared from behind his counter, a booklet and a leash in one hand.

"Hey... What's wrong?” Woojin asked softly.

Chan shook his head from right to left. Impossible... Woojin was just a human. He could not have saved this flower with his own hands, he was not a being of the Moon. Chan was probably wrong.

"I'm Okay.”

He forced a smile. Woojin gave him a more honest one and went back to rummage behind the counter.

🌙

Seungmin loved the calm. He loved calm, tranquility, silence, peace. However life seemed unable to give him a moment of respite.

"Kim Seungmin!”

"Yes, Mommy?”

“Delivery!”

His mother ran a restaurant downtown. It was quite well known among office workers and students. It was a family restaurant that had now known more than five generations of the Kim family. His mother had inherited it from his grandmother and his older sister was next on the list; no men, only women. Good for Seungmin because he could barely bear to make deliveries so staying in the kitchen all day? No thanks.

"I'm coming!"

He concentrated all his strength and then got up from the sofa and went down to the kitchen. The Kim family was not as wealthy as Changbin's or Woojin's, but it was still well-off. They earned a lot every week because there were a lot of loyal customers who came to eat here.

His mother handed him a bag containing several small polyester boxes. He carefully put the package in his backpack and entered the address his mother gave him in the GPS of his phone.

It was almost dark, Seungmin decided he should hurry. He did not like to be outside at night; it was the time when shady people began to go out and blend into the masses.

He rode his bike and left. The address given to him by his mother was located at the end of the city, in the direction of Woojin's; there were not many houses, almost only shops in fact. It made the situation even more suspicious.

 _Am I going to get kidnapped?_ He thought to himself as he approached the location of the address.

The address corresponded to a store that had been closed for two years now and the two shady guys dressed in black leaning against the storefront did not make him feel better.

He stopped in front of them.

"Good evening, delivery for Mr. Bang?”

"It's me. " said one of the two, taking off from the store, the other followed and Seungmin thought that he was going to be kidnapped... or steal, who knows?

He handed out the bag as far as he could and it was the taller one of the two who took it. Seungmin, thanks to the whitish light of the streetlights, was able to see briefly the face of the individual and thought that he was rather pretty. The smaller but more muscular of the two took him out of his observation.

"I pay in cash.”

“OK. That'll be sixty-seven thousand won.”

He took a load of cash out of his pocket and handed it to Seungmin, who quickly made the accounts; it was all there. He greeted the two individuals who soon left. The delivery man was going to do the same when he heard something intriguing.

"Hyung, we should put some aside for Woojin. That way, if he comes after work we can give it to him.”

“You're right Hyunjin. He'll be happy.”

Did they know Woojin? Maybe one of those guys could be Felix's brother!

Seungmin hesitated for a moment to catch up with the two, but his mother decided otherwise. His phone lit up in his hand, it was the latter who called him to ask where he was.

"I'm coming, I've just met the customers. I'll see you soon.” He sighed, he probably never could now. Too bad, he was going to get over it.

🌙

"Hey, Woojin?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?”

Woojin looked down at Minho's hands. These were full of small tattoos, from his wrists to his fingers. He had always wondered if there was a reason behind all these little black symbols but had never dared to ask. It was an opportunity.

"No. I think my parents would kill me if I came home with a tattoo. By the way, do yours have any special meaning?”

"Yeah. They're runes. Some are for health and protection but most are tools for rituals. They amplify my powers, help me to concentrate and bring them together more easily. I was thinking... Since there's always a Beast of Freud lurking around, it would be wiser to protect you too. I could create a new rune that could keep the danger away from you.”

Woojin smiled. Minho was really a caring person. And to think that Woojin thought Minho didn't like him at first; it just took him a little while to get used to him, that's all.

"Thank you Minho but I really can't do that... Tattoos...”

“You don't like needles.”

"That's it.”

“I can make you another jewel then.”

“Have you ever thought about opening your own jewelry shop?”

Minho laughs. His eyes creased, his cheeks rose a little and his hair wobbled slightly with his movements.

He dropped the hanbok today. He was wearing a large white t-shirt, khaki green shorts and black socks that turned grey at the heels. He looked like a normal young man like that.

"Do you like being Master of Ceremonies?”

“It’s okay. When the Master chose me, I was not super excited but I ended up enjoying it.”

“Didn't you choose this training?”

Minho shrugged. "He chose the one he deems most suitable. Hyunjin was a little disappointed not to have been chosen but he prefers to be guard finally, he finds it cooler.”

“You didn't... Have you ever dreamed of doing anything else? Studying or opening a shop in the city...”

Minho sighed. He put a hand in his hair and straightened himself. He pulled his legs against him and put his head on his lap. He pouted.

"I can't leave. If I do, I should take Jisung with me and I can't do that to him. Being around humans…”

Woojin nodded. Minho loved Jisung very much. He was always close to him, talking to him softly, making him laugh, giving him hugs and little kisses here and there. Jisung was lucky to have someone so tender with him, it had been years since Woojin had been treated with such delicacy.

He understood why Minho could not bring himself to part with Jisung. Because Minho was sweet with Jisung but Jisung was just as sweet with Minho and who would want to deprive himself of that? Person.

"I see. You're both adorable together, actually.”

Minho blushes again, probably of embarrassment, but a smile bloomed on his face, his gaze being tender.

"Yeah, we've always been told that."

Woojin raised his eyebrows. He was convinced that Minho and Jisung were usually hiding what they were and that with the absence of their parents, they were a little more free but it seemed that this was not the case; surely the Vengeance mentality was different from that of the Koreans. It looked nice, to live his love freely.

"Hey, Min...”

The two young men turned their heads towards the entrance of the hanok. Jisung had passed his head through the open door and the mischievous smile he was making when he arrived faded when he saw who was accompanying his boyfriend.

"Hello Woojin hyung. Felix is almost ready.” he timidly informed

"Thank you Jisung," replied the brown as softly as possible. "Well, if you're looking for me, I'm in the car." He made a forced smile at the duo and quickly put on his shoes before leaving.

Minho sighed. Jisung took Woojin's place and put his head on the older man's shoulder. The latter took one of hand and stroked it gently with his thumb.

"You'll have to get close to him one day, Sungie. There's a good chance he'll stay with us for a long time.”

“What if he hurt me? What really sets him apart from the others?”

“Woojin... Woojin has a different aura than any human I've met now. I’m not saying that we should be fully trusting him, but so far he has only been a help to us.” He kissed his boyfriend's fingers. "He also said we were adorable... He's trying hard, you know?”

“Hm?”

“He never comes near you. Last time, I saw him take a ridiculously long detour to not to cross you. He gives you space because he doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Jisung remained silent for a moment and then he came a little more closer to Minho.

"I promise to make an effort, too. I'm going to... Try to talk to him the next time he comes.”

“That's great, Sungie.”

🌙

Changbin was watching the new student. The boy was still eating alone. He had left his chair and table to go to the toilet a quarter of an hour ago and was now eating, today it was a chick made of corn; yesterday it was a smiley. He wondered if he was doing them himself or someone else. Probably his mother.

It had been several days since the blond had arrived but he had still not attached himself to a group. It is not like no one spoke to him, on the contrary he was constantly surrounded; at each breaks people would come to talk to him, ask him questions, every lunchtime asked him to eat with them. For some unknown reason, this boy was incredibly loved by the others. It intrigued Changbin a lot. He wondered what was so special about him.

"Hey, Changbin," Seungmin said as he walked into his classroom, waving their sandwiches. He beckoned him to join him quickly and the youngest trotted to his table. "What?" he whispered.

"It's Lee Felix," Changbin gives as an only explanation, pointing to the blonde. He had put on his headphones and continued to eat in silence. "Do you think we should talk to him?”

“I don't know... Woojin doesn't seem very comfortable when it comes to him. And why is he in you classroom?”

“They said that he is a genius. Speaking of Woojin... You heard his voice when he talks about the older brother... Chan?”

“His voice?”

“He had the same voice that when he spoke of Eunjoon.”

Seungmin opened his eyes wide. He turned to Felix, a worried expression replacing his surprised one.

"You think he... feels things for Chan?”

“I... I don't know. It's a little too early, don't you think? Anyway, I'm worried about all of this.”

“We should test the water for him. If we become friends with Felix, we can learn more about his brother and make sure Woojin's going to be okay.”

Seungmin gave him a complicit smile. Changbin imitated him and then got up. The youngest of the two took the lead and trotted to the table of Vengeance.

"Hey, hi Felix!"

The boy startled.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. You remember me?”

He nodded. "Um... Seungmin, right? Woojin-hyung's friend.”

“Exactly!”

He took the chair behind him and pulled it to sit next to Felix. The blond put aside his meal and Seungmin put his sandwich on the table. They began a small discussion; Seungmin asked the boy if he liked the school, if he had made friends and if it was not too complicated to start public school directly in the final year. After a while, he looked up at Changbin, who was watching them from a little further.

"By the way, I didn't introduce you to Changbin! You're in the same class.”

Felix turned to the direction Seungmin was telling him and his polite smile faded. The Changbin that Woojin had spoken to him about before was the same boy who had managed to get his heart racing like never before.

"Changbin, come here!"

The brown looked incredibly embarrassed but took off from the table on which he was leaning and approached the duo.

Felix swallowed. Changbin gave him a little smile and his heart began to beat violently again.

"Hi.”

“My name is Lee Felix.” said the blond, a little too happy. Changbin laughed.

"I know," he said simply, "I'm Seo Changbin." He extended his hand to Felix, who took it delicately.

"Enchanted" was all the blond could say.

Changbin watched him blush from his cheeks to his ears, lower his eyes towards his feet and then turn back to his table. Was he intimidated by him? Changbin pouted. It happened too often. He would not be able to carry out their mission if Felix remained so embarrassed in front of him.

"I see it's a chick today," he says, pointing to the new student’s meal, "It's really cute. Do you make them yourself?”

“Um... Uh, no... That's my... I mean, my... my brother made it.”

"Chan, right? Woojin told us about him.” Seungmin intervened. Felix shook his head from right to left.

"Minho."

The two friends glanced at each other. How many brothers were there?

Seungmin looked down at his watch.

"Oh... I gotta go! See you later, Changbin. Bye-bye Felix!”

The blond smiled a big smile at Seungmin and waved to him. Changbin put up the chair that his friend had moved and made a final smile at Felix, who became as red as the first time he spoke to him.

Changbin pouted again. It would be more complicated than expected to earn Felix's trust and friendship.

Changbin returned to sit in his place. Eat his sandwich in silence as he watched the students return to the room in small groups. He took out his phone and opened _Neko Atsume_ to see the virtual cats he had collected.

The professor arrived and it was chaos in the room. He put away his phone and was astonished to see someone put a paper on his table.

He looked up.

Felix stood in front of him, blushing just as much as every time he had talked to the brown, a shy smile on his lips and his eyes looking everywhere except in Changbin's direction.

"It's my phone number," he whispered, before quickly returning to his seat.

Changbin took the piece of paper and smiled.

Felix had drawn a little cat next to his first name.

Adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comment !  
> Translating thoses days is kinda difficult but reading your comment always makes me want to do it faster :)
> 
> Hopefully, see you soon !


	11. 11

🌙

Woojin was loading his SUV with the groceries. Felix was jumping around, happy to be in town for something other than school. He stared at the park across the street and smiled as he saw a young couple walking their dog.

He was so happy to be there. To be free. He went around the SUV to see the animal better, leaning on the black hood of the vehicle.

He recognized students of his class and waved at them. They did the same, but instead of continuing their way, they crossed the road carefully to reach him.

"Hi, Felix," said the girl, shaking her left hand, the right being in the boy's left hand.

"Hello!"

The boy laughed. "Where does this good mood come from?"

Felix shrugged. "I saw a dog.”

“The small joys of existence.”

Woojin appeared on the driver's side, behind Felix's classmates.

"Hey, Lix... Oh. Hello.” He smiled politely at the duo. "Classmates?"

Felix nodded, all smiles.

"Kim Woojin?!" exclaimed the boy, bending suddenly, the girl imitating him half a second later.

The older one patted their backs and they straightened up. He asked them not to act so formally, and the duo greeted Felix one last time before fleeing. He smiled embarrassedly at Felix and got in the car.

It was only when they saw the sanctuary in the distance that Woojin decided to explain himself.

"One of my ancestors is the founder of this city and we own a lot of businesses and buildings here. My parents had the high school gymnasium renovated for my seventeenth birthday. The people here... It's ridiculous, but they have a lot of respect for us. The reaction of your friends is... Normal?”

"I see.”

“I'm sorry I scared them away.”

“It's nothing, hyung! We're not that close.”

They unloaded the vehicle and dragged the bags until they met Jisung and Hyunjin halfway, who helped pull them into the kitchen and put away the groceries.

"Well, I'm going home early tonight," Woojin announced after three-quarters of an hour listening with Hyunjin and Jisung, Felix recounting his day.

He got up, greeted everyone he met, and went out.

He then realized while he was approaching the door that he had not seen Chan of the evening. He thought that he would send him a message later. He passed through the big doors and startled when from the corner of his eye he saw someone.

"Chanie...” he complained, putting his hand on his heart. "You scared me so much !”

“Sorry Woojin.”

He was wearing a sports suit. At his breathing still a little jerky Woojin could only deduce that he had just finished his running. He was crouching, his back resting on the wall of the sanctuary, his earphones carelessly thrown over his shoulder and his head raised in the direction of Woojin.

Woojin decided to stay a little longer, after all. He sat down next to Chan.

"So... Who did you meet tonight? Goblins? Farfadets?”

Chan laughed. He passed a hand through his hair and then shook his head from right to left.

"Just a few spirits to tell the truth.”

“Really?!” Woojin, who had asked his question for fun, almost choked on his saliva.

"They're nice... for the most of them. Otherwise they are just very protective of their territory, especially if you can see them.”

“They didn't try to hurt you right?”

"No, I'm fine. They know I'm just passing by. You should come one of those days. I'm sure you'd like it.”

Woojin nodded. That's for sure. He'd love that. He looked up at the sky and Chan imitated him.

"It's amazing to know that there's so many things around us that we can't see or even touch.”

“You can't touch the stars either.”

The brown gently blinked. "That's true. But their presence is sufficient. They don't need to hold our hands to guide us, their light is more than enough.”

The blond smiles, his ears blushing a little. "I like spending time with you."

Woojin turned a surprised glance at Chan. He began to stare at the sky again, but his face was redder now.

"By the way, the fairies gave me your ring." Chan rummaged through the pocket of his jog and pulled out a ring similar to his, just a little wider. Woojin seized it with as much delicacy as he felt was necessary.

"It's beautiful. Do they do this for everyone?”

Chan remained silent for a little while and said, "Only the people they like.”

“They're really nice. You'll thank them for me, okay? Or should I give them a little present? Do you think they like cake?”

“A simple thank you from you worth all the cakes in the world to them. You really seduced them.”

Woojin looked down at his hands, flattered. He looked at his watch. He really had to go home now. He pouted. Wasn't he ever going to find a moment to devote to Chan? He had to schedule a meeting to make sure he was certainly part of his schedule.

"Hey, Chan?”

"Yes?"

“Would you like to go eat an ice cream one day?”

“Why not. I'm sure the others will be...”

“With...” Woojin hesitated. He swallowed. "With me only.”

“Oh.” Chan blushed. "OK," he replied, his little voice contrasting with the puffiness of his heart in his chest.

🌙

Like every night, Felix walked from high school to Woojin's shop and watched him close the shop from the top of a stool near the counter. Today, the shop was relatively quiet. Usually, there were a lot of customers at this time; Woojin had told him it was because people liked to buy flowers for their partners before returning home.

Felix liked to see people come in, meticulously choose the flowers and packaging that would go with it before making a satisfied little smile and thanking Woojin’s services. He liked the idea of all these people making a detour on their way back home to buy a gift to the person they loved.

He wondered if Changbin was the kind to do that too.

He blushed.

What was he thinking? He patted his cheeks and regained possession of himself, politely greeted the woman who had just left the premises.

Woojin checked the time several times. He sighed. A client had to pick up her bouquet, she was late so he had to wait for her.

"Hyung...” Felix turned to the brown "I met Seungmin today... and Changbin too.”

“That's nice. Were they nice to you?”

Felix nodded. "Seungmin wanted to make sure I was well integrated. He's really kind.”

“Seungmin is shy but I'm glad he made the effort to come and see you. What about Changbin? Did he scare you? People tend to think he's a mysterious person.”

"No. He was very nice!” said the blond, blushing. "He likes the meals that Minho makes for me.”

“I see...”

The bell above the door tinted. Woojin made his commercial smile.

"Welcome to Dareukkok!”

“Good evening Kim Woojin.”

His smile withers.

"Mrs. Jang. I'm going to get your flowers.”

Felix wanted to greet the woman, so as not to shame Woojin, but he could not. That woman was strange. Something in her aura was troubling him.

Tonight, she wore a sweater made in some kind of plush material with a black faux-leather skirt coming to her mid-thigh and boots of the same color. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and went down like a waterfall to the bottom of her back. She wore silver earrings and her incredibly intense red lipstick.

Woojin went away to retrieve the bouquet in the back of the shop and Felix found himself alone with the woman.

This one leaned on the counter, a meter separating her from the boy.

"Lee Felix, right?" He nodded shyly. "Jang Manwol, delighted to meet you.”

“The same goes for me, ma’am.”

“You are a well-polite child.”

He blushed. "Thank you, ma'am."

It's not that her aura made him uncomfortable, but he just didn't know how to interpret it. Was it a good aura? Why was it so different from the others? Was it even an aura? What if it was... pure magic?

This one leaned on the counter, a metre separating it from the boy.

"Lee Felix, right?" He nodded shyly. "Jang Manwol, delighted to meet you.

"The same goes for me, ma'am."

"You are a well-polite child."

He blushed. "Thank you ma'am."

It's not that his aura made him uncomfortable but he just didn't know which way to interpret it. Was it a good aura? Why was she so different from the others? Was it even an aura? What if it was... magic?

She made a small laugh and he looked up at her. Her gaze shone mischievously; she knew what Felix was thinking about.

"There are few like you, Lee Felix. Take care of your gift and keep being honest and fair. One day, it'll pay off.” She smiled at him, tenderly.

Woojin returns with the bouquet of lavender and Felix's heart began to beat faster.

Jang Manwol paid, greeted the two young men and left the shop in a few strides.

"Goodbye, Kim Woojin. Goodbye Lee Felix. »

Felix wanted to stop her but her last heel snap had already reasoned and she had disappeared in the night.

"Let's go, Lix?”

“Coming, hyung ...”

🌙

Felix watched the fields scroll as fast as Woojin drove his SUV. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to his phone, which vibrated once on his lap before lighting up. There were two notifications; the first was a message from Instagram telling him that one of his subscriptions had posted a new picture and the other was a message from an unknown number.

He squinted and read the part of the message that appeared on his lock screen.

[Hi, it's Changbin. How...]

 _Changbin?! Oh Dear Moon..._ His face began to blush again. He frowned at the absurdity of his reaction _. It's just a message, dude. Why are you putting yourself in this state? He's not interested in you, he's just nice._

"Woojin-hyung?”

“Hm?”

“Changbin is... What's he like?”

“He's cool. He is more sensitive than he looks so he is distant at first but once he is reassured, he becomes something else.” He paused. "You seem to be worried. Just give him time to warm up.” he ended patting his head gently.

Felix sunk into his seat and returned to his original activity; the fields were not going to observe themselves.

🌙

Jeongin was listening to Hyunjin speaking. At least he acted as if he was listening to him. In reality, even though his eyes were fixed on the oldest one, his head was completely empty.

It's not that Hyunjin was mean or painful. It's just that he was... Weird. Dramatic, noisy and strange. Jeongin was not used to this kind of attitude. He came from a clan where calm and tranquillity reigned. He came from a clan whose members were quieter than cats. Calm was a watchword there.

But here... they ran everywhere, they spoke loudly, they laughed noisily, they screamed, jumped, crawled, sang... There was not a moment of respite. Jeongin hadn't rested since the nap he had taken when he arrived here a few days ago.

"And then Rebecca got shot!”

“Hyunjin?”

“Hm?”

“Can I have some water please?”

"Of course!”

And Hyunjin left at full speed. Jeongin dropped on his bed, a weary sigh running through his lips. Take a nap. Just a moment of calm. That's all he wanted. He closed his eyes and felt himself falling asleep.

"Here's your glass!" almost yelled Hyunjin as he returned.

Jeongin stood up, deeply annoyed.

"Hyunjin, just for a moment, please _shut up_."

The boy lost his smile and nodded. Jeongin regretted instantly. He stood up, ready to apologize when Chan appeared behind Hyunjin.

"Here you are. It's training time. Jisung and Minho are already waiting for us. Jeongin, you can come if you want.”

Chan caught the Telepathic Vengeance and dragged him down the hall. Following them, Jeongin, with his head down and feeling awful. He sat on the terrace and watched the boys line up with Chan, who was giving directions, a book in one hand and electricity in the other.

Realizing that their training would take a long time, Jeongin thought it was the perfect opportunity to take a break. He returned to the hanok, collected a few bottles of water from the kitchen, a cushion in the living room and then returned to the terrace. He laid the water bottles lined up like the clan members were and lay down, placing his head on the cushion.

He closed his eyes and the sounds of fighting went away until they became whispers.

He dreamed. He dreamed of his clan, of a small group of survivors braving storms and cold to seek new shelter. He dreamed of Moonbyul opening the troop's march and Yedam closing it like a pack of wolves on the move. He dreamed that he was there too, hand in hand with Moonbyul, and his eyes often turned to the survivors of the attack who walked with no sadness in the eyes but only determination.

The wind rose over the sanctuary, so strong that all the bottles tipped over and the Vengeances stopped training.

Jeongin rose abruptly.

"They're alive!" he shouted.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is happy. Shits happen.

🌙  
  


"They're alive!" shouted Jeongin as he stood up. "My clan! There are survivors!”

He crawled to the edge of the terrace and ran towards the group in the garden despite his feet being bare.

"Chan Hyung, they're alive!"

Jeongin stumbled and landed in the arms of the older man. He had a sore foot, but he started to laugh anyway.

"How...”

“The wind! The wind said it!”

Another squall shook the trees and Jeongin turned around himself, euphoric. Moonbyul, Yedam, Yeji, Chaeyeong and many others had survived! It was wonderful!

A squall behind crept under Jeongin's garment, who for a short time took off from the ground. It was a kiss. Moonbyul wished him good luck and promised him that they would see each other again.

"It's fantastic Innie!" said Hyunjin, hugging him. And for the first time since his arrival he hugged the boy too. "You're going to be able to see your parents again."

Jeongin came to a stop. The wind calmed down and the silence engulfed them. His parents... He hadn't seen them in his dream.

The youngest gently dropped Hyunjin and turned around. The latter wanted to intercept him but Minho prevented him, shaking his head from right to left. The youngest went up to the terrace and then disappeared inside the hanok.

Eyes full of tears, he walked to his room. He lay down in a ball on his bed, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see anything anymore, he wanted to pretend for a moment that he no longer existed; that nothing existed around him.

He didn't even thought his parents might not have survived. Yet they were part of the defense unit, it seemed logical to consider them dead. It must be because he always saw them as superheroes; like when he was little and he sat on the terrace of their temple to watch them train with the other members of the unit.

A few tears crashed on the sheets, but Jeongin made no noise. It was like he was not actually crying; he didn't have a stuck throat, he didn't have any trouble breathing, his nose wasn't even running... He was too exhausted for that. He couldn't even send back a wind to wish his clan good luck.

He was useless.

The door to his room opened. Someone proceeded gently to his bed and lay down beside him. A warm hand stroked his hair; It was Woojin.

Jeongin turned and put his forehead on the older man's torso, looking for the warmth that reminded him so much of his father's.

"You're going to see Moonbyul again, that's good," Woojin whispered, "We'll have to give her a good welcome. You already know what you're going to wear?”

“My parents are dead.” Woojin hugged him.

"Are you sure about that?”

“I didn't see them in my vision.” Jeongin passed his arms around Woojin's waist, sinking a little deeper into his heat.

"Tell me what you saw.”

“Yedam and Moonbyul led the group. There were a lot of people, I was in the group too.”

“So you had a close-up view of the scene? Maybe they were there but you didn't see them. Hope, Jeongin. Your parents are strong, aren't they?” The youngest nodded, "Then have faith in them.”

They remained silent for a moment and then Woojin resumed. "You know how long before they get here?”

“A little over a week, I think. I’ll send a trade wind to Moonbyul.”

“Perfect. We have more than enough time to prepare. We'll do it later. For now, sleep.”

Jeongin grabbed his wrist. "Hyunjin...”

“He's fine.”

Woojin drew a plaid that lay at the foot of the bed and laid it on them. Jeongin thought he was not particularly tired, but he quickly fell asleep.  
  


⭐  
  


Woojin reappeared in the living room, stopping suddenly when he realized that all the Vengeances were staring at him.

"Hey...” He said, waving at them. Hyunjin bit his lip.

"How's Jeongin?” He asked shyly.

“He's sleeping for now.” Woojin sighed, "There is a chance that his parents have died and... yes, that's it.”

He sat on the ground next to Chan, subconsciously leaning on him.

"Thank you for coming," Hyunjin said, grinding his hands, his face twisted, and he began to cry. "I'm sorry!" Jisung slipped up to him and hugged him. "I should never have mentioned his parents. He hates me now.”

“He was worried about you earlier!” Woojin intervened. He tried to get close to Hyunjin but stopped abruptly, remembering that Jisung was right next to him.

Jisung crossed his gaze, took a deep breath and beckoned him to approach. Woojin obeyed slowly to not frighten the boy. He felt a weight on his shoulders last time, but he was not attracted to the ground this time.

Jisung was trying not to. He was frightened but was fighting his fear for Hyunjin's sake.

"Jeongin doesn't hate you, Hyunjin.”

“He thinks I'm annoying and he hates it when I talk and icing on the cake, I remind him that his parents may be dead! Of course he hates me!”

Woojin sighed. "You keep him company, you keep him busy and you take care of him. He's worried about you.”

Jisung nodded. "Last time, he was looking for you everywhere. He wondered why you still hadn't come to see him. He loves you very much, Jinnie.”

Hyunjin looked up at his friends. "Is that true?" the two nodded several times.

"What if...” Jisung continued, "What if you surprised him? Why not a cake? We've got fresh blueberries!”

The taller of the two seemed to like the idea. He got up and he and Jisung set off for the kitchen. Woojin watched them go with a smile. Hyunjin smiling was decidedly better than Hyunjin crying.

Minho got up and went to his room. Chan approached Woojin.

"Hey... Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at Chan then got up. "I'm going to get Felix, it's time.”

“Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“Sorry Chanie, I can't tonight.”

The blond nodded, still disappointed.

"Okay... See you soon.”  
  


🌙  
  


_Earlier that day_

Felix was lying on his bed, his phone dangerously close to his face. He was staring at Changbin's message.

**[Hi, it's Changbin. How are you? If you have any question about school or class, don't hesitate to tell me (^-^)]**

That was it. It was all that was written and yet Felix could not help but blush again and again and again.

He didn't know what to say either! A simple thank you would be enough, wouldn't it? But what if Changbin finds his answer disappointing?

He smothered his howl of distress in his pillow. He locked his phone and sighed. He hated the way he was unable to act properly when the older one was there; he felt like a moron.

The door to his room opened. Chan passed his head inside.

"Felix, what are you doing? Woojin is waiting for you.”

Heck!

The blond rose quickly. Passed his hand on his uniform to smooth the fabric, then took his bag and ran across the hanok.

  
⭐  
  


Felix wave on last time at Woojin before entering the school. The older one had put music in the car and although it wasn't very recent music, the Vengeance had loved it.

He stopped in the middle of the school. When he felt his freckles stinging and his eyesight was better, he decided that he had loaded himself enough with sunlight and began to cross the courtyard.

" _Am I your fire..._ ” he sang softly as he approached the main building. He felt like we were looking at him, but it was nothing new so he didn't get concerned. " _Your one desire_ " he entered the building and continued to chant " _Yes I know it's too late, but I want it that...”_ he frowned. " _way_."

He had not paid attention to the looks in the yard because he thought people were just observing him as they always did but this time, stuck between four walls with furtive glances and whispers, he realized that it was not as usual. The hallway was full of negative energy and it was directed toward him.

He crossed half the corridor and took the first staircase to take refuge on the upper floor. This effort proved fruitless; there were fewer students but they always stared at him and kept talking about him as if he were not there.

What was going on? It was never the kind of look that was reserved for him.

He acted as if nothing was happening (although his heart was pounding) and entered his classroom. He placed in his locker in the back of the room the books he would only need in the afternoon.

Someone leaned on the locker column next to his. It was a girl of his class whom he had never spoken to; he couldn't even remember her name.

"Tell me, Lee, how is Kim Woojin?”

“Uh... Nice?” She was weird, that girl. "Why?"

Felix was a blessed child of the gods; he was the child of the Moon and the Sun which meant, among other things, that the people around him tended to like him quickly. However, his abilities had no effect on too many people at the same time.

A glance at the rest of the class is enough for him to identify the negative feeling he couldn't suppress: jealousy.

"Soyoung and Joohyeong saw you shopping with him and he even called you “Lix”," he says in a falsely sympathetic voice, "We just want to make sure the rich heir treats you well."

He nodded. So people thought he was dating Woojin... He did not thought people reacted so virulently to that.

"He's my favorite hyung... after my three big brothers, of course.” He hoped, by putting Woojin on the same level as Chan, Minho and Hyunjin, that his classmates would calm down. He knew that they were all attentive to what was going on at the back of the room; they were all waiting like vultures watching a carcass, that the girl finished her speech, to pounce on Felix in turn.

"You have three brothers but Kim Woojin dropped you off this morning... like every morning, actually.” She remarked.

"My brothers don't have a car, Woojin-hyung offered to drop me to school.”

“Ah, our Kim Woojin is truly a gentleman! You're lucky, Lee Felix.” she paused, watched him up and down and then smiled cruelly. "At least... For now.” She took off from the lockers and went to sit down with her group of friends.

The murmurs resumed.

What had just happened?

Felix took a deep breath and went to sit in his place. He could not give in to panic. People would end up leaving him alone; they would get tired and go back to their little lives and Felix would do the same.

He put his earphones in his ears so he wouldn't hear the whispers. He did not have time to put music that someone placed their hands flat on the table. Unable to escape, Felix looked up at his attacker.

It was Kang Mina, the girl who had offered to come and eat with her and her friends on the first day. She seemed furious.

"How did you do it?”

“W-what?”

She shook her head from right to left. "I should have known better. I knew it was going to happen.” she leaned forward, menacing. "You think you can come here and take what's rightfully mine?”

Ah. She was talking about Woojin.

Felix frowned.

"Woojin is not an object."

She banged her fist on the table.

"It's "Woojin-hyung" for you! You don't deserve him!” She straightened herself and then sent her long hair in her back with her hand. "You better leave him, Felix.”

“I do what I want.”

She blushed out of anger.

"Okay. So prepare yourself well, because you're going to suffer.”

Felix knew he was stronger than her, but under her ferocious look, fear creased into his mind and his heart became entangled.

He was in danger.  
  


🌙  
  


_Later that day, middle of the night_

Woojin startled.

He frantically searched for the switch of his bedside lamp, almost making it fall. Once the light was on, he stood up and watched his room in fear.

He was alone. Everything was in its place. Uahan, lying at the foot of the bed, was watching him carefully.

"Come there big boy." his voice was weak and trembling, his complexion was now pale almost as if he was sick and his hands were shaking like never before.

The dog did not wait and lay down beside him, his head on his thighs. He stroked him by the ears in the hope of calming down, but nothing helped; although he had his eyes open, the images of horror still flashed through his head.

A real carnage.

He had dreamed of a group of people and a horrible beast, something dark and dangerous, his dull growls vibrating right down to Woojin's ribcage; and he had dreamed of Seungmin and Changbin and all the boys of the clan. He had seen his friends being skinned alive one after the other, he had seen the blood, felt the warmth of it on his skin, heard the cries of pain.

He felt like throwing up.

He ran to the bathroom and threw himself to the floor to vomit his whole dinner in the toilet bowl. He stayed over the toilet for a quarter of an hour, waves of nausea taking him every time he thought about his dream.

Finally, he crawled up to his bed, Uahan on his heels.

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you find this chapter ?
> 
> When I add song lyrics to my stories I think every time of this scene in my Seventeen fanfic, ROYAL, where Seungcheol sings Drunken Truth to Jeonghan and I tear up a little :')
> 
> Are some of you Carats too ? I started to translate ROYAL but it was difficult for me : each chapter is 10k words and it's hard to translate >~< Maybe I'll start the translation again if some of you are interested ; tell me in the comments please <3


	13. 13

🌙

Felix got out of Woojin's car, gave him a little smile and then passed the school gates. As he suspected, as soon as his feet touched the concrete of the courtyard, several glances landed on him.

He pulled the bag up on his shoulders and walked to his classroom.

His classmates did not greet him like they did the first few days after his arrival. He was no more annoyed by that. It's not like he was particularly close to them.

He hung his umbrella on the back of his chair and then walked to the back of the room to put some of his notebooks in his locker. He entered the lock code and opened the little door.

His heart stopped.

Blood.

His locker had been brushed with a viscous red liquid. His books, his sportswear... even the little Pikachu key ring he had taped to the door.

His eyes became moister, but he did not cry. Instead, he took deep breaths and then, once calmer, turned to the rest of the room.

"Who did this?" he asked, pointing the inside of his locker.

No one answered him. He met the eyes of two students who quickly turned away.

They knew. They didn't say anything. The person who did this must have frightened them.

_Kang Mina._

She stared at him, smiling wickedly. She shrugged as if she knew nothing and then turned to her two friends. She told them something and they laughed.

Felix was not going to react; he did not want to give her that satisfaction.

He closed his locker. Put his notebooks back in his bag and came back to his place.

He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pants. He unlocked it and his conversation with Changbin displayed.

Could we call a single unanswered message, a conversation? Felix doubted it.

 _I don't know what to say..._ he thought, pinching his lip. _Hugh ! I don’t care !_

He quickly wrote an answer and, not allowing himself time to hesitate, pressed send. The message arrived instantly at its destination.

And he regretted it.

**[Hey Changbin! I won’t hesitate to send you a message if I need anything, thank you :P How are you? I haven't seen you in a while.]**

That smiley face was clearly too much, Changbin was going to find it annoying.

He sighed. Too bad. What is done, is done.

"Hello everyone!" said the Korean teacher as he entered in the room. The students all greeted him in chorus. "Open your book on page 245! Hop, hop, hop!”

⭐

Felix wiped his hands and went out of the boys' room.

He had a horrible backache. That's because he was constantly tense. He expected that at any time, Mina would attack him. He knew she wasn't that dangerous, that he was trained to face a lot worse, but he was scared. Because Mina was not an evil mind or a training dummy but a real person against whom he had no right to fight and who could reach him physically and mentally. He couldn’t fight back because the council wouldn’t send him to jail.

He knew that he would have to report what she was doing to his head teacher, but he would eventually tell Chan. And if the blond found out, he would immediately remove Felix from school for fear that he would experience what Jisung had been through.

Felix wanted to stay in school. He wanted to graduate and he wanted to go to university.

He decided that he would not tell anyone.

He opened the door to his classroom and entered. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

It was a message from Changbin.

He sat down at his table and unlocked his phone. He wanted to read Changbin's message, but his gaze was drawn to the black writings that covered his table.

Someone had ravaged the wood with insults, threats and rude drawings. He was called an opportunist, a dirty stranger, a rat...

He was gone for five minutes. How could they have done that much in such a little time ?

Why did they hate him so much? No one had never hated him before.

His throat tightened and his eyes became moist. His Sun was burning in his eyes and his heart. He wanted them to suffer. He was going to do them...

_Ting!_

He wiped his eyes. Who could it be?

**[Hey... It may sound weird but... What does your lunch look like today?]**

Oh.

Felix blushed.

**[It's not weird at all x) It's a dog. I'll send you a picture at noon:3]**

**[ _click here_. It's a video on how to make Animal Crossing theme bentos (you know this game?) maybe your brother could make them ** **😊** **]**

**[OMD, I love AC! Do you have a Switch? We could exchange our friend codes!]**

**[OK!]**

**[I'll send you mine as soon as I get home <3]**

The heart may have been too much, but Felix was too excited to think about that. He was so happy to sympathize so easily with Changbin. The older was so sweet. It was really nice of him to think of Felix and his meals.

 _Oh... He thought of me._ He realized, blushing.

"The lesson resumes!”

⭐

Over the past few days, Woojin's business figures has increased considerably. There were always his regular customers but many young people also came to buy bouquets.

In the holidays, especially when it was Valentine's Day, it was not uncommon to see so many students in his shop. However, we were still far away from the lovers’ day.

Of course, he wasn't going to complain! He loved to see so many people in his shop.

Except when he was overwhelmed.

"Hey, Lix?" The blonde was sitting at the counter while doing his homework with concentration despite the noise around him and his phone that vibrated constantly beside him. He finished writing his sentence and raised his eyes up to the brown. "Could you please help me? I'm a little overwhelmed.”

“Yes, hyung! No problem.”

Felix closed his notebooks and took the apron Woojin was giving him. He stepped forward in the aisles to show customers that he was ready to help. He crossed the gaze of many high school students to whom he smiled politely.

He helped an undecided old woman and then a young couple looking for perfect flowers for their wedding. He arranged his apron, all content and turned to his next customers. A boy and a girl from his class. They were a couple newly formed, but they were already all lovey-dovey.

"Hey! What can I do for you?”

“What are your favorite flowers, Felix?" asked the girl, smiling gently.

"Well... Sunflowers. But we don't have any right now, the season is over.”

“We don't need it right now." said the boy. The young girl sneered.

"It was to find out which flowers we should not especially put on your grave. You know... when Mina will have destroyed you.”

Felix swallowed difficulty. What was wrong with them?

He walked away quickly. Returning to sit by the counter where he knew no one would bother him.

He didn't think they'd come to do that kind of thing here.

"Felix?" Woojin called, frowning. He had his arms loaded and he was slightly breathless. The Vengeance wanted to be left alone instead of continuing to help his friend. "What's wrong?”

“My head's spinning, hyung.” His gaze rendered glassy by the tears, seemed to convince Woojin, who gave him a little smile and distributed the bouquets before putting himself behind the cash register.

Felix felt miserable. He hated his classmates to make him feel so bad.

His heart began to heat and his eyes too.

If there was less light, anyone could have seen them literally glowing with rage.

_Ting!_

His phone lit up.

**[In short! All that to say that I find your hair beautiful. The color is natural?]**

Felix smiled.

Changbin was an angel.

🌙

"Lixie?"

Felix whined. He had fall asleep on the counter.

"Hm?”

“We're leaving in 10 minutes." told Woojin by caressing his hair. "Put your things in your bag."

Felix executed and Woojin went cleaning the shop before closing. He inspected his flowers when the chime above the door tinkled. He went back to the front of the shop. Felix had tidied up his things and had gone back to sleep. He must have been exhausted, poor thing.

Beside him was Jang Manwol in all his splendor. She was caressing his hair like Woojin did earlier.

Woojin did not like it.

"Miss Jang," he said. She turned to him.

Her dark green dress gracefully followed her movement, her long hair tied in a ponytail doing the same. She smiled at him.

"Woojin-ssi. How are you doing? “

“I'm fine.”

She nodded her head thoughtfully then began to walk graciously in the aisles. She pointed to white cosmos. Woojin chooses the most beautiful ones and started doing a bouquet.

"You looked tired to me," she commented when they returned to the front of the shop. "You don't sleep well, do you?”

“Terrible nightmares." he confided without knowing why.

The woman frowned, taking some money out of her wallet.

"I don't know what you're dreaming about, however be careful. They say the night brings advice... It also warns."

She greeted him then left. As soon as the door closed, Felix woke up, startled.

"We're going home, Lixie," said Woojin, ignoring the anxiety that was wringing his stomach.

🌙

"Jisung!" cried Felix, throwing himself at the boy as soon as he entered the hanok.

Woojin withdrew his sneakers while observing the duo make a whole scene of their reunion like every day. He crossed the gaze of Hyunjin who looked amused. Jeongin came to ask him how his day had gone and began a discussion with him about the city.

Chan eventually appeared. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, sign that he wasn't on duty that night.

Maybe they could go out together tonight?

"Oh! Hyung!" exclaimed Jeongin when Minho arrived in turn. "You have to show Woojin the fawn. Woojin-hyung, Minho-hyung helped a doe put down today, we decided to call the fawn Gipsy."

Jeongin grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to follow Minho to the back of the hanok.

Woojin passed by Chan, who gave him a small smile, shrugging his shoulders.

It will be for later, his gaze said, I'm waiting for you here.

But Woojin was tired of waiting.

The fawn was lovely. The fox and the wolf that Jeongin insisted on showing him too. Woojin had tightened his teeth all along and had nodd every time Jeongin told him something. And after a good quarter of an hour, he had finally returned to the entrance of the sanctuary where Chan had sat with a teapot and two cups.

He was sipping his tea while watching the garden when Woojin joined him. He had put on a sweater to protect himself from the cold, but his pale and muscular legs were always out. Woojin tried not to watch them too much.

Jeongin wanted to sit with them but Minho called him in the kitchen.

"Hey." only said Woojin, sitting down.

Chan served him a cup of tea.

"I guess Jeongin ended up getting you visiting all the animals.

“Yes, he did. He seems to be better."

Chan nods.

"How was your day?”

“There were a lot of people at the shop today. I went to see Changbin in the morning. He's sick, so I made him some soup."

The blond pouted.

"Who’s this Changbin?”

“One of my best friends.”

“Ah, yeah…”

“Jalouse?”

Chan started blushing furiously then shrugged his shoulders. Woojin smiled at the redness that spread on Chan’s cheeks. He hid his smile behind his cup.

"I wanted to know, that's all.” Mumbled Chan, looking away.

“Of course.” Chan was so freaking cute. Woojin felt like crying. "We can… go for a walk?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

Woojin put on his sneakers and Chan did the same with his sandals.

They walked into the garden and quickly left the stone path to sink into the woods while discussing.

Woojin watched Chan. It is dark now but the light of the moon was sufficient so that he could see Chan’s eyes shine beautifully and his dimples dig his cheeks a little more as he smiled while telling an episode of his childhood.

"Hey..." Woojin whispered. Chan stopped talking, all ears. "Can I hold your hand?"

Chan nodd his head, lowered his gaze. He smiled softly when Woojin intertwined their fingers.

It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! I hope you liked this chapter !  
> I'll try to post the next one today, but no promises !


	14. 14

🌙

Woojin sat down on the terrace and gladly accepted the sun on his face. Felix would take another ten minutes to join him, he would not say no to a little sunbathing in the meantime.

Someone sat next to him, their thighs touching.

"Hi, Chan," he said, without turning to the blond.

He closed his eyes, but the red color of his eyelids in the sun reminded him of his nightmares.

It was getting harder and harder to live with them. He slept little at night, took too much time to go to bed, woke up sweaty at inappropriate times and was unable to take naps to make up for the lost sleep as he was afraid to face these visions of horror again.

"You look tired...” noticed the blond as he put a hand on his forearm.

Should he tell Chan? Was it a good idea to talk to him about it?

"Actually, I... Nothing. Don't worry.”

He wasn't going to add an extra worry to the list of things Chan had to worry about, though.

The blond continued to stare at him. He opened his mouth, as if he were going to say something, but the door opened.

"Hyung!" cried Jisung as he came out with a bamboo tray, "Cookies are ready... Hello Woojin-ssi.”

He did not go out on the terrace, laid the tray on the ground and pushed it towards the duo. He always refused to approach the human. Woojin was not too worried about it. Jisung couldn't stop being suspicious so quickly.

"Thank you very much Jisung," he said, smiling.

Felix appeared behind the boy and kissed him on the cheek before greeting the older two.

"We're going to be late if we don't leave now," Woojin remarked, crunching into a cookie. Delicious. "Bye-bye Chanie."

He missed the exchange of glances that happened between Jisung, Felix and Chan at the nickname. Jisung smiled mischievously and rushed inside, probably to tell Minho everything.

Chan thought that he should go to him precisely to talk about Woojin.

⭐

Woojin got behind the wheel and started the car.

The radio was playing a pretty popular k-pop song. He turned up the sound, expecting Felix to give him a mini-show, but the blond boy did not react.

He watched the fields as far as the eye could see, occasionally looking down at his phone to answer text messages.

He had been quiet in the car for a few days. He used to tell Woojin a lot of things. He would tell him about classes, homework and teachers, and then told him what he had done at the sanctuary after Woojin dropped him off there in the evening. This days he was very cheerful before leaving and then once in the vehicle, he became strangely silent; like a prisoner who is heading for execution.

"Hey, Lix.”

“Hm?”

“What's wrong?”

The boy turned to him, a little panicked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, Hyung. I was just thinking.”

“What could you think about to look so sad?”

Felix shriveled up in his seat, his phone clasted in his hands resting on his lap, lit up to report that he had received a message but he did not make a gesture to answer.

"It's just that we have a lot of homework these days and I'm tired. I was preparing my schedule in my head. That's why I looked so unhappy.”

Woojin refrained from telling him that he always looked unhappy and that he knew that the smile he was giving him was by no means sincere.

They arrived near the school and Woojin slowed down so as not to hit anyone in the restless streets. As soon as he arrived in front of the school, Felix leapt out of the car and passed it to reach the inside.

"Bye Hyung!" he shouted over the hubbub, ignoring Woojin's indignant gaze.

He thought he should talk to Chan about it, maybe he knew something?

"But if it’s about school ...?"

Chan would not be really suited to help Felix.

Changbin would be a better help.

🌙

Chan opened the door to his best friend's room. He and his boyfriend were cuddling on his bed, like always.

"Hey Minho, can I talk to you?" He glanced at Jisung. "In private."

The youngest rolled his eyes but still got up to leave, not forgetting to grumble while walking out. Chan waited for him to close the bedroom door before sitting next to Minho on his bed.

"So, Chanie. What do you have to say to me?” said the brown, sneering. "Jisung told me everything. Things are evolving with the human.”

“There is nothing between us.”

“I searched you last night... I couldn’t find any of you.”

“He wanted to see the flowers in the garden. He's a florist, he's passionate about it.”

“You know his jobe? Ooooh. Soon you'll get his credit card number!” He tapped Chan’s shoulder, "Don't forget your best friend when you're hanged on your billionaire husband's arm.”

Chan pushed Minho, who laughed, on his bed. The blond tried to tickle him, but he felt himself taken off the bed. Soon his back met the ceiling. He was outraged.

"It's cheating! Drop me off!”

The brown wiped his eyes, still shaking with laughter. He settled well on his bed, put a pillow under his head and closed his eyes. Chan called him several times, but Minho pretended to have fallen asleep. Then the blond, created a small electric charge which he threw roughly in the direction of the youngest. it landed on his butt.

Minho startled and Chan fell back on the bed; he would surely have broken it if he was ten kilograms more. He thought about killing his best friend, but he would miss him too much.

"What did you want to talk about?" said Minho, with curiosity gaining the upper hand over his visceral need to annoy Chan.

"I believe Woojin is a Vengeance."

Minho stared at him as if a second head had grown on him.

"What are you talking about? The guy didn't know anything about us until last month!”

“There was magic in his shop!” Chan passed a hand in his hair, he looked like a madman like that. "A flower sang that it was alive and when I touched it... I'm sure he brought it back to life! It was full of magic. Perhaps... Maybe he doesn't know he's a Vengeance?”

Minho arranged the blond's hair and handed him his water bottle. He got up from the bed and began to move aimlessly in his room.

"If there is one and he doesn't know it... He may have been born without power so his parents didn't think it was appropriate to tell him what he is? Or he is his family's first Vengeance in several generations. Or what else? It was adopted and luckily its powers we no visible demonstrations? »

He paused.

"Did you ask him if he knows what he's capable of? Bringing something back to life just using its powers, without potions or incantations, is incredible. You have to be extremely strong to be able to do it.”

“I didn't dare to... Imagine that he doesn't know that he's been adopted or that his parents must have hidden his true nature from him all his life! I don't want to be the one to tell him.”

“Maybe you can get him to conclude that he is different by himself. Ask him about his family, his childhood... He has surely already seen or done strange things if he really is a Vengeance! Make him talk and it will finally going to tilt in his head.”

Chan sighed. He didn't like the idea. He wanted to be honest with Woojin, but as he had said, he didn't want the brown man to hate him for revealing his true nature.

"I'll think about it, OK. Thank you Min."

🌙

Changbin whined.

He was not fully healed but he had to go to class today. He had lost enough hours of classes like this and then he was missing to Seungmin (from what the younger had implicitly said through the last messages he had sent him).

And he wanted to see Felix, too.

Chatting with him had made the disease less difficult to bear and he had discovered that the blond was really funny, kind and... Charming. Yes. Incredibly charming.

"My poor baby," he whispered, watering one of his plants.

He had had difficulty dealing with them because of his fever.

"We're going to change your dirt this weekend, okay?"

He put down the watering can and took his backpack. He put on his sneakers, took his keys and waved his plants goodbye one last time before leaving.

He lived not far from high school and enjoyed walking; he didn't see the point of taking his bike, especially since he had to rely on luck to find a free place to park it.

"Changbin!" cried Seungmin as he ran towards him. He stopped halfway and traded his smile for a neutral expression. "I see you're not dead.”

"I missed you too, Minnie.” Said Changbin with a smile.

The bell telling the students that they had to go to their room rang out and the duo had to separate.

Changbin was not particularly happy to see his class again, but he missed his classmates a little.

He always had to tell Hyunhan what he thought of the novel she had passed to him and Minyoung had to give him a list of dos and don'ts when he would keep his cats for him next holiday...

He opened the door his classroom.

Kang Mina and all the other students turned to him, as if caught doing something stupid.

And Felix was on the ground, covered in a viscous red liquid.

"What the hell ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it ! Second chapter of the day >:3
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> I'm so excited to write about Changbin and Felix! When it comes to that couple, the 20th chapter is one of my favorite (I really want to post it right one but there's six other chapters before this one x'( )
> 
> See you soon I hope!
> 
> (I still don't have an internet connection...)


	15. 15: A day in the life of the Magnificent Minho

✨ A day in the life of the Magnificent Minho ✨

Minho, even if he was awake, kept his eyes closed. His right hand crept on the sheets until it met Jisung’s body. He turned around and hidden his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Breathing through his nose, he could smell the odor of Jisung’s shea butter shampoo.

Stopping himself for going back to sleep, Minho opened his eyes highly. It was five in the morning.

He hugged Jisung then get out of bed.

He knelt in front of his shelf and came face to face with his improvised altar dedicated to the Moon. He did his morning prayer then, after cleaning the mini altar, changed his clothes.

He put on a black tank top and stuck the end in large white cotton pants.

Once in the kitchen, his started the electric kennel then, he went to the back of the hanok. He stopped a first time in the stable to feed all the injured animals they had taken care of, then stopped a second time in his garden. He watered his plants and put a few sprouts in terracotta pots.

At six, he washed his feet and came back into the hanok to cook breakfast.

He kissed Felix on the forehead when the blond, still asleep, arrived in the kitchen. Minho took great care to draw a chick with the corn for Felix’s lunch box and put it at the corner of the table so that the blond would not forget it before leaving for school.

Chan appeared in the kitchen, looking like a living dead man. Minho could only conclude that he had not slept much. Neither did Jeongin and Hyunjin as they were on call for the second half of the night.

“What’s that?” asked Chan, sitting down.

Minho put down in front of him a bowl of porridge sprinkled with raisins for the only answer. The older man began to devour the contents as if he had not eaten in three days; Minho did not have time to serve himself that he had to fill his best friend's bowl again.

Seven and thirty arrived quickly and, as it had been since the beginning of the school year, Chan sat on the terrace to watch Woojin's arrival while his little brother ran in all directions to prepare for school.

Minho had barely finished his cup of tea when Jisung finally arrived in the kitchen. Automatically, he found refuge in the arms of the brown, probably trying to return to the world of dreams.

"Sleep well?" whispered Minho, rubbing his back.

He laid down his cup and his eyes fell on the calendar on the other side of the room.

He hadn't gone there for almost a month...

"I dreamed... of something dark.” Jisung whispered. Minho’s attention refocused on him. "Be careful for the next few days, OK?"

Jisung was having more and more nightmares. It was worrying because it didn't announce anything good but it was also strange because Minho never felt Jisung's trouble when he was having a nightmare when usually he did.

"I'll be careful. Thank you Sungie. »

They stayed like that for a while. Jisung almost falling asleep on Minho's shoulder and Minho enveloping him with his warmth. Finally, Hyunjin and Jeongin arrived and Jisung set in motion.

The warmth of his body left a sad cold against Minho's.

"Eat fast," he said, "Today we're going to work on new mathematical formulas and a little bit on geography. And this afternoon it will be self-defense training with Chan.”

The boys complained, but he ignored them; he had to take care of the altar before teaching the younger ones.

The classes were a torture. Hyunjin wouldn’t stop to talk to Jeongin and interrupting Minho for stupid questions while Jisung would flirt with Minho shamelessly.

When Chan called them in the kitchen to eat their lunch, Minho could not help but sigh of relief. He decided that he would separated the three young men during next class; maybe they would be more disciplined.

To relax a little, he took part in Chan's self-defense class; he even made a joy of shriveling all his opponents. He felt a hint of guilt when Jisung fell kind of violently on his back, but it passed out when Jisung winked at him more than suggestively.

Oh, he took such a great care to exhaust Jisung the second he crept into Minho’s room a little after midnight.

Usually, it was at this time that his day ended. Yet tonight it did not.

He couldn't sleep.

Jisung's breath, which tickled his torso, did not rock him tonight. Neither did his shampoo smell or his soft hand in Minho’s one.

It was because his body was swarming. He wanted to jump, to run in all directions... He wanted to dance.

Slowly, he got out of under Jisung and crept out of the sheets.

He swapped his pajamas for black jeans and a t-shirt of the same color. He also took the denim jacket he had stolen from Chan months ago and pulled out a pair of white sneakers from a box hidden under three tons of things.

He glanced at his little altar. “I'm not staying for to long," he said to the little moon painted on a plank made of bamboo.

He stopped in front of his bed and laid a kiss on Jisung's forehead as a sign of apology.

If he found out what he was about to do... Minho preferred not to think about it.

He silently emerged from the hanok and in the same way run to the sanctuary doors. Once there, he used his powers to lighten his weight and take advantage of the wind to rise and pass over the wall.

Alert, the second his feet touched the paved road, he froze.

There was nothing dangerous around him and no one seemed to be heading to the doors of the shrine to take him back.

More relaxed, he began to float again, carried by the wind towards the city.

He crossed the city with his head down and his walk as fluid as that of a snake. He slalomed between passers-by, knowing by heart his way. He stopped in a rather narrow alley a few meters from a sign whose name was illuminated by pink and blue neon lights.

 _Night birds_ , it read.

A shiver of excitement ran through Minho's body.

He ruffled his hair a little and approached the nightclub.

He did not have to wait in line as the bouncer, having recognized him as soon as he appeared around the corner, let him pass in front of everyone.

As soon as he entered, the music spat out from the loudspeakers scattered around the nightclub, wrapped his whole body and his heart began to beat furiously.

"Lee Know!"

He turned and was jumped on. He quickly recognized the perfume of his assailant.

"Nayeon! Hey!” He hugged her briefly. "How are you doing?”

“Great! It's been so long, man! Where did you go?!”

He lied to her that he had gone abroad but quickly changed the subject and she quickly took him to dance.

Eventually, the noise that "Lee Know" was back at the _Night Birds_ had crossed the nightclub and he could not take a step without being approached.

The second he began to dance, several of his acquaintances joined him and they ignited the dance floor.

"Hey!" he was asked.

He turned around, not liking the way he had just been patted on the shoulder. He looked down at the boy, frowning.

"What?”

“Are you Lee Know?”

“What d’you want?”

“A battle.”

Minho smiled like a predator which had find a perfect prey. He could not wait to see this guy bury himself in a hole of shame.

"OK."  
  


✨

"Lee Know! Lee Know! Lee Know!” He was cheered as his opponent disappeared into the crowd.

He was drunk on those screams. His whole body vibrated with excitement and happiness. He hadn't felt that good for so long!

He may have had the ability to float, but right now! There! He was flying!

"Lee Know!" he yelled, before drinking the glass Nayeon had handed him in one go.

He was drunk with happiness.

✨

"Dude!" Nayeon burst out laughing and forced Minho down from the wall where he had perched to observe the Moon; He had just wanted to thank her for that night. "You're completely drunk, I'm taking you home!"

Minho shook in all directions, escaping the young woman’s grip.

"Noooo!" he said, "Not there... If Jisung sees me...” He sobbed. He felt horrible now that his moment of glory had passed. He was partying among the beings who frightened his boyfriend the most... and he was doing it behind his back! "Not Jisung...”

Nayeon came to a stop. She didn't know everything about Jisung and why Minho refused to go home but she wasn't going to leave him outside. He was a friend and if he had problems at home, she didn't see any problem in letting him sleep on her couch.

"Okay... Come to my house then?”

Minho stared at her and then mysteriously turned his eyes toward the moon.

"Yeah...” He murmured, taking her hand.

"Okay," she repeated more firmly. "Let's get rid of that horrible alcohol smell on you, big buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Sorry for disapearing for that long ! I'll try to post more often on this fanfiction. There are already twelve more chapters written in French, I would like to have them all translate before September.
> 
> Next chapter will be a text messages one (like the fanfics on twitter if you know what I mean), I'm kinda excited to translate it :3
> 
> Anyway ! I hope you liked this chapter ! Thank you all for the kudos and comments !
> 
> See you soon <3


	16. 16: A few conversations late at night

**Lee Felix :3**

_18:50_

<( hi hyung ! )

( Hey Felix! )>

<( can i visit your island tonight? )

( I still have HW to do )>

( In 40 min? )>

<( okay )

<( fighting **(/≧▽≦)/** )

( You should do yours too **x)** )>

<( **(＃°Д°)** )

<( how did you know?! )

( You're just like me )>

<( there's somewhere else we'd rather be **♪** )

( OMG ᴮᵃʳᵇᶦᵉ )>

<( a true Qᴜᴇᴇɴ!)

<( i lsiezef )

( Felix? )>

( Are you okay? )>

<( just chan )

<( he scared me **x)** )

<( he *wants* me to finish my hw)

( Yeah we should )>

( I'll send you a text when I finish )>

<( work well hyung:3 )

* * *

**Lee Felix :3**

_21:35_

<( ur island is beautiful )

<( how??? )

( It's like that sometimes **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯** )>

<( u have a hot tube!!! )

<( a *hot tube*!!!)

( I'll give you one next time **;)** )>

<( thank you hyung **(〃￣︶￣)人** )

* * *

**Lee Felix <3**

_12:15_

<( hey hyung, r u okay? )

( Just a bit sick )>

<( if you need anything just ask me! )

( Thank Lix )>

( Woojin says hi )>

<( tell him i say hi )

< ( and to take great care of you! )

( I can take care of myself alone!)>

<( you definitely ᶜᵃⁿ'ᵗ **x)** )

* * *

**Lixie <3**

_00:15_

<( hyung, are you asleep?)

( Unfortunately, no. Itaewon Class refuses to let me go :') )>

( What can I do for you?)>

<( do you sometimes get tired of school? )

( Of course ! )>

( Sometimes it's hard but it'll go better. )>

<( i'm tired )

( Ask your brother to let you take a few day off school. )>

( You'll feel better. )>

( For the lessons, I'm sure your friends will lend them to you. )>

( So don't worry and take a break, ok?)

<( i don't have friends)

( You do have friends )>

( You have Seungmin )>

( And me )>

_00:50_

( Felix ? )>

( I guess you're sleeping )>

( Well )>

( See you tomorrow )>

( Sleep well <3 )>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you liked this chapter! It's really short so I'll try to translate the next chapter quickly :3
> 
> How did you find their discussion?
> 
> I never write long discussion between two characters so it was kinda new for me ^^'. I tried to give them different way to text, did you find it believable?
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting <3
> 
> See you soon !


	17. 17

🌙

“What the hell?”

It seemed the time had stopped. All the teenagers in the class had stopped moving with Changbin’s arrival.

Changbin looked at Kang Mina then at Felix. The blond boy was keeping his head low, staring at the red liquid which was dropping out off his hair on his knees; he was clenching his teeth and his hands as if his whole being would fall apart if not.

“Felix?” tried Changbin. He was about to getting closer to Felix, but Kang Mina stopped him.

“What are you doing, Seo? Stay out of that. He deserves it.”

Changbin frowned deeply.

Felix curled up even more, his breathing accelerating significantly. Changbin pushed the young girl and he crouched down beside his friend.

“Felix? Are you okay?”

Mina tried to pull him back. “Don’t touch him!”

Changbin elbowed her. “What’s wrong with you?! Get out!” He pushed her again and she fell on her butt.

Right away, her two sidekicks rushed to her side. They glared furiously at Changbin but dared not approach him. He did not even care about the trio. In no time, he had put Felix on his feet and put Felix’s arm over his shoulder to support him.

The red liquid was sticking to Changbin’s skin and uniform, but he did not care; he had to take Felix out of here. As far as possible.

“We’re going to the infirmary.” He said. He tried to take a step, but Felix almost fell. His legs were trembling because of the fear he was feeling. Changbin tightened his grip on Felix's body. It was not really practical, he thought.

“Wait…” he put a hand behind Felix's knees and, while supporting him by his back, tipped him back to carry him as one would for their new wife. "Better. Here we go.”

He passed the door of the room, but instead of running to the infirmary, glanced behind his back.

"If one of you do anything to him ever again, there will be consequences."

⭐

Changbin put Felix slowly on the infirmary bed. The nurse was running in all directions, complaining about "those students who could not go in a day before having problems" but he did not care. He was all focused on the blond.

Felix was conscious, but he was not responding. He simply stared at the void in front of him still clenching his teeth. Besides his legs, his whole being was contracted. Occasionally, a few tears would slide down his cheeks, dragging some of the red liquid with them.

"Hey, Felix?" whispered Changbin, taking off some of the blonde locks stuck on his friend's forehead. The latter finally reacted by hiding his face behind his hands.

"What happened?" the nurse handed Changbin a wet towel to wipe Felix. "What's this red thing...” she sighed. "I’m just gonna call his parents.”

"They are not in Korea, ma'am.”

“Then take him home. He clearly can't stay in this outfit and I don't have any spare clothing for him.”

She looked weary at Felix and sighed again before leaving them alone.

Changbin stood motionless for a moment, wondering how he could bring Felix home; he had neither his address nor a vehicle to take him there.

"Felix...”

"Don't look at me.” He heard behind the little hands of the blond.

"I'm not looking at you, I promise," Changbin replied, closing his eyes. "I'd like to take you home, but for that, I need your address.”

“No.”

"No?" Felix... he wanted to open his eyes, but he held back; he didn't want to upset his friend. "You have to change and rest. Please...”

“You're going to think it's weird.”

Weird how? Weird like Felix lives with his (three?) brothers in a prostitutes’ den? or even weirder, like an alien’s ship?

Well, it did not matter. Felix may well live in the woods with a pack of wolves, Changbin would not care at all it.

"Where you live does _not_ define yourself. You are my friend and all I want is my friend going safely home.”

“I... Can I take a shower at your place, please?” his lower lip began to tremble. "I don't want to go back home like this...” he whined.

Yeah... Changbin knew that feeling too well.

⭐

He and Felix agreed that they would go by taxi, which would be less dangerous than acting like balancers on a bike. It was quite a matter for them both to leave high school and Changbin was sure that if his parents weren't as rich as they were, they certainly wouldn't have succeeded to get out.

The driver started judgingly to Felix when he parked in front of the school. He picked off his beard.

"I don't take paint pots," he said simply.

Changbin looked up at the sky. He took off his jacket and put it in the back seat so Felix could sit on it. The man seemed more or less satisfied.

"Where d’you want to go?"

Changbin gave his address. The taxi driver nodded and started his vehicle.

Changbin was feeling dizzy ; confused too. He didn't really understand what was actually going on. He didn't expect his return to school to be like this.

The driver had been quick : they were already entering the street of Changbin’s apartment.

Felix, beside Changbin, had come to a standstill. He was watching the streets through his window. The tears that had stopped flowing when he got out of the infirmary bed had started again to slide down his cheeks. Changbin wanted to wipe them, but he had promised not to look at Felix.

So he turned his head in the opposite direction and slipped his hand on the seat until it met Felix's and he tightened it in his.

"We've arrived, gentlemen."

⭐

"Welcome to _mi casa_. Make yourself at home.”

Changbin pulled off his sneakers and threw them into a corner of the entrance. His bag got the same fate.

Felix put his shoes neatly in a corner and put his bag on them.

"Thank you very much hyung," he murmured as he was making himself smaller. His clothes and hair had hardened because of the red liquid and now looked like cardboard.

This did not prevent Changbin from grabbing him by the sleeve of his jacket.

"You have to take a shower," he says, dragging him to his bathroom. He put a clean towel on the edge of the sink and informed Felix that he could leave his dirty clothes on the floor. "I'm going to get you some clean clothes. Take your time, okay?”

He came out of the room, taking care to close the door behind him.

The water began to flow on the other side of the door. Changbin sighed.

 _What am I doing?_ he wondered as he walked to his room. _Felix's in my house. Lee. Felix. Is. In. My. House!_

He blushed at the thought of the boy being here.

"I have to be the perfect host. What kind of clothing should I choose for him?”

He chose his biggest and softest hoodie as well as grey shorts.

He opened the bathroom door to warn that he was coming in and placed the clean clothes on the lid of the toilet.

Once back in his living room, he stood for a moment staring at the void. What was he supposed to do now?

"Should I make some... Tea?”

Was Felix drinking tea? If Changbin wasn't wrong, he had already seen him drink it. But it was in a thermos, it could have been anything ... He shook his head from right to left. The aroma blooming that he had smelt that time was surely of a tea.

He turned on his kettle and opened a tea box that his mother had recently sent him. It was a metal one with a pretty mountain landscape painted by hand on the lid; the interior was separated into several small compartments in which tea bags were stored; there were five different teas.

"Maybe he’ll be happy if I use one like his...”

He began to sniff each tea and concluded that the one with the pink label was similar to the one he had smelled that time.

He stopped the kettle, took his teapot, silently thanked his mother for insisting on giving him all this stuff and poured hot water over two tea bags. He watched the liquid take on a pinkish hue while appreciating its good smell.

The bathroom door opened.

"Hyung?”

“In the kitchen, Felix!”

The little steps of the blond stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. Changbin took two cups out of a cupboard and turned to his guest.

He had to held back from crying. Felix's little hands barely protruded from the hoodie's sleeves and the jog fell a little on his hips; his hair was already starting to dry out and looked incredibly soft. Felix was adorable. It was too much for Changbin’s weak heart.

"Do you feel better?" Changbin asked, looking away.

Felix shrugged. Changbin pointed the table at him.

"Sit down."

Felix obeys gently. Changbin placed the cups on the table and filled them with tea. He sat down too.

"Will you tell me what happened earlier, please? Why Mina did that?”

🌙

Woojin glanced at his watch. He'd been waiting for Felix for half an hour. The boy had still not come out and there were very few students still in the school's courtyard; they were almost all gone to their evening classes.

Oh. Maybe Felix had finished earlier? Woojin would have liked to be warned earlier...

He decided to call Chan.

"Hello? Woojinie?”

The brown felt a little less annoyed as soon as he heard the blond's voice.

"Hi Chanie. Felix came home earlier today? I could have dropped home if he...”

“Felix is not with us, Woojin.”

The brown fell silent. Even though he didn't want to face the obvious, he knew Felix had disappeared. His belly twisted with panic.

"I'll try to call him, I'll call you back.”

“OK.”

It was with a trembling hand that Woojin dialed Felix's number. The ringtone rang until a robotic voice told him that the blond was unavailable.

He warned Chan.

"I'm sure he's somewhere in town. He must have finished earlier and probably decided to go for a walk.”

“What if anything happens to him?! Woojin!”

"Calm down, Chanie. Felix is more self-reliant than you think. I will look where kids usually gather. You, search the fields, maybe he is here. If we don't find him in 40 minutes, I'll call the police.”

Woojin had just enough time to hear Chan give directions to the other Vengeances before he hung up. He thought for a moment and decided to go to the arcade first; Felix loved video games after all, Woojin would not be surprised to find him completely absorbed in yet another game.

He parked a few meters from the arcade. He went around quickly but he couldn't find the blond and according to the manager, he had not come today at all.

Woojin then toured the city. He stopped at the park, the skate park, the basketball and baseball field, and even at the boba shop; Felix was nowhere to be found.

After half an hour, he resigned himself to stopping people in the street and asking them if they had seen the boy.

Receiving only negative responses, his anxiety skyrocketed and soon stress took over him. This situation reminded him of far too bad memories.

He had so much wished not to relive this situation.

_Aish... Why? Eunjoonie... Why?_

He tried to smile politely at the couple he had just stopped, but suddenly his vision blurred and he felt far from everything. He clumsily rejected the hand of the man who tried to support him and made a quick bow before walking away. He couldn't see clearly and it's as if the noises around him came from the other side of a tunnel.

_Eunjoonie..._

He took a turn on himself and spotted the vague shape of his car. He jogged to this one.

_You said it was only for half an hour... so why has it been five years?_

He hurriedly sat down in his car and closed the door. He didn't want to think about that anymore. Why now? Why did he feel like that after all this time? After all his appointments with the psychologist? After getting rid of his nightmares?

Why did he feel like that after finding someone who could help him fix his heart?

_Bam!_

He startled.

Someone had banged on the window of his car. He recognized the blond hair and that horrible jacket with fake grey fur.

"Ch... Chan?”

The blond opened the door.

"Woojin! What are you doing?”

The brown broke out in tears.

"I don't know!"

Chan wrapped him directly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> This chapter was so hard to translate. I nver noticed how "frenched" some expressions are TT-TT  
> How did you find this chapter?
> 
> Also I don't know if already told you but some unknow reasons, I created a curious cat??? So if you have things to say/ask don't hesitate to do it through my CC account (Chatsouriant) :)


	18. Note

Hello.

You probably already know about W. I decided that I won't write about him anymore so, in consequences, I'll change his name for an OC one.

It'll be a slow process because it a lot of work and I'm busy with school starting soon and stuff...

Stay strong.

See you soon I hope.


End file.
